Scandale : La vie dépravée des Teenage Wolves
by Caaal
Summary: Mimi, présentatrice d'une émission culinaire, tente de devenir vraie journaliste en réalisant un reportage à succès. Elle décide alors de prendre comme sujet, le leader des Teenagers Wolves, Yamato Ishida...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

- N'oubliez pas que sans cet ingrédient miracle, le gâteau ne vaudra pas mieux qu'une patate chaude envoyée dans l'espace. Il est temps pour moi de vous souhaiter un bon appétit et de vous dire à demain midi ! XoXo !!

- Coupez ! C'est dans la boîte !

La jeune femme brune enleva son tablier et une assistante de la production arriva pour nettoyer et ranger la cuisine dans laquelle elle venait d'opérer comme elle le faisait depuis déjà deux ans. Deux longues années, depuis son retour des Etats-Unis, ou elle opérait sur la chaîne principale du Japon, basée à Odaiba.

Mimi Tachikawa était ambitieuse, et surtout, avait beaucoup de contacts. C'est tout simplement en demandant à Monsieur Ishida, le père de deux de ses amis, s'il n'avait pas une place à lui proposer sur la chaîne ou il travaillait, qu'elle arriva en tant que présentatrice. Tout d'abord pour la météo, le charme de la jeune femme lui fit obtenir sa propre rubrique culinaire dans la plage horaire de 11 heures.

Pour le Japon, elle était désormais la « Miss Cuisine » des temps modernes. D'autant par l'originalité de ses recettes, que par le talent héritée de sa mère.

Mais après deux années dans ce rôle là, Mimi se lassait déjà et espérait autre chose : un changement dans sa carrière qui, en plus de lui apporter une notoriété différente, lui enlèverait cette étiquette de « Miss Cuisine ».

- Hiroaki ! Tu m'avais promis que tu finirais par me donner ma chance !

La jeune fille était désormais dans le bureau de la personne qui l'avait embauchée sur cette chaîne de télé. Le nouveau directeur journalistique, Hiroaki Ishida.

Ce dernier soupira. La jeune Tachikawa n'avait pas réellement suffisamment d'expérience pour qu'on lui attribue un « vrai» reportage. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle était tenace et ne sortirait pas de son bureau sans qu'il ait fait un geste en faveur de sa requête.

- Ecoute Mimi, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi et pour ton travail. Je sais que tu es persévérante et appliquée, mais toutes les rubriques sont déjà prises, et je ne peux pas te donner le travail d'un autre journaliste plus expérimenté !

- D'accord, mais si un des journalistes tombait « malencontreusement » dans les escaliers, et ne pouvait temporairement plus exercer, je pourrais avoir sa rubrique ?

Hiroaki se demanda une seconde si elle serait vraiment capable de blesser volontairement un de ses collègues pour lui prendre sa place. Comme il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à cette question, il décida de la défier :

- Très bien, dans ce cas propose moi un sujet pour dans deux semaines, s'il est correct, je le diffuserais au JT et tu auras une place de reporter. Marché conclu ?

Mimi lança un cri de victoire qui résonna dans tous les locaux de la Fuji TV. (1)

- Merci !! Tu ne seras pas déçu, je vais trouver un sujet d'enfer et mon reportage sera le meilleur que vous n'ayez jamais vu, et remportera surement le Pulitzer !

Elle sortit du bureau en sautillant et en chantonnant.

Le directeur journalistique de CNN retrouvant enfin le calme de son bureau se permit un autre soupir, il s'en voulait d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à la jeune fille. Il savait que réaliser un reportage en deux semaines était presque impossible, particulièrement sans sujet défini et sans cameraman attitré. Il se doutait qu'aucun des cameraman de la CNN n'accepterait de perdre son temps en aidant la jeune fille.

(1) : Fuji TV: principale chaine de télé japonaise, où travaille le père de Matt, aperçue dans la saison 1 et la saison 2 (où meurt Wizardmon et où apparait son fantôme)

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur le vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

En sortant de cet entretien qu'elle voyait comme une réussite, Mimi alla retrouver Kari, pour déjeuner, comme elle le faisait tous les 15 jours.

Après ses études, la jeune Yagami était devenue photographe. Elle avait passé un an à parcourir le Digimonde avec Gatomon pour réaliser son premier book photo, présentant le monde digital. En effet, malgré que tout le monde connaisse son existence, l'accès sans digivice était toujours impossible.

Désormais Hikari travaillait en free-lance, car cela lui permettait de choisir ses sujets et de garder son indépendance. Mimi pensait donc à lui demander un coup de main pour la réalisation de son reportage puisqu'elle avait essuyé un refus de la part de tous ses collègues de la Fuji TV lorsqu'elle avait demandé leur aide.

Malheureusement la réaction d'Hikari n'était pas celle attendue :

- Mais Mimi, tu sais bien que les documentaires photos ou vidéos n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre !

La jeune journaliste en herbe se permit de douter :

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais tenu une caméra quand même ?

Puis elle misa sur la corde sensible :

- Et tu sais, je ne peux compter que sur toi, mes collègues refusent de m'aider, et monsieur Ishida n'acceptera jamais de me donner une autre chance si je gaspille celle là, je serais condamnée à être la potiche d'une émission culinaire, ma carrière n'avancera jamais, et quand j'aurais 30ans ils me remplaceront par une petite blonde écervelée incapable de faire la différence entre le sel et le poivre, mais qui présentera mieux physiquement que moi, qui aura vieillit …

Elle joua tellement bien son rôle, avec supplément de larmes dans les yeux et tout, qu'elle faillit se convaincre elle-même.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour toucher le cœur de la plus jeune, qui admirait beaucoup son amie et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre service.

Elle soupira et demanda, comme un accord tacite :

- Et sur quoi porterait ton reportage ?

Mimi retint le sourire vainqueur qui lui brulait les lèvres, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'y avait même pas encore réfléchi.

Elle cherchait quelque chose à répondre à son amie, quand elle vit passer un de ces bus publicitaires, qui annonçait la tournée d'un groupe de rock, et elle lança, en pointant le bus du doigt :

- Yamato !

La plus jeune resta un instant interloquée, elle regarda à son tour l'affiche publicitaire où figurait le groupe des Teenages Wolves.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur le vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

À l'hôtel Imperial, deux des membres du groupe Teenages Wolves, passaient le temps dans la suite réservé pour eux par leur maison de production, tandis que les deux autres membres étaient sortis faire les boutiques sur Ginza(1).

Un jeune homme blond du nom de Yamato Ishida zappait de chaine en chaine, effondré sur le canapé en cuir, tandis que son compère, Teruo Ashikaga, le batteur du groupe, était au téléphone.

Le groupe avait connu un succès retentissant quelques années auparavant, et leur popularité ne s'était en rien essoufflée, au contraire. La suite luxueuse où ils résidaient aux frais de la production, le démontrait bien.

La pression que Yamato ressentait en tant que leader du groupe l'avait amené à perdre contact peu à peu avec certains des membres des digisauveurs, et il lui arrivait très souvent d'être nostalgique de l'époque insouciante où ils étaient tous réunis.

Il venait de passer de la chaine du catch à la chaine des dessins animés quand Teruo, qui venait de raccrocher, l'interpella :

- Hey Yami ! Tu vas être content, j'ai une super nouvelle !!!

Le susnommé se tendit aussitôt. Déjà il détestait ce surnom, et de plus, Teruo étant parfois un peu irréfléchi et membre du groupe depuis peu, il ne savait pas vraiment si une « bonne nouvelle » venant de lui était bon signe, ou plutôt signe de catastrophe imminente.

Il répondit donc, un peu sur la défensive :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un de tes gigolos.

Ashikaga se refroidit un peu en entendant le ton glacial de son « chef » et fit la moue en rétorquant :

- Ne sois pas si cassant, je voulais juste te rendre service. Une de tes amies a appelé pour demander si elle pouvait passer.

Matt se méfia d'autant plus, est-ce que ce crétin avait invité une fan hystérique à l'hôtel ? Certaines filles lui donnaient vraiment froid dans le dos par leur insistance, et les encourager de quelque façon pourrait se révéler dramatique.

Il se retourna sur le canapé pour faire face à son ami, et demanda précipitamment :

- Hein ? Une amie ? Qui ça ?

Il savait effectivement qu'il avait perdu contact avec la plupart.

- Une certaine « Mimi Tachigakawaï », journaliste je crois.

Matt leva un sourcil : Mimi Tachikawa ? Journaliste ?

- Mimi n'est pas journaliste ! Elle fait la potiche dans une des émissions de mon père !

Ce fut au tour de Teruo d'être surpris.

- Tu as vraiment de drôles d'amis… Quoiqu'il en soit, comme il m'avait semblé que tu avais déjà mentionné son nom, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait venir, elle arrive dans une demi-heure pour mettre en place les modalités de tournage.

- Hein ? Quel tournage ?

- Celui sur le groupe. Quelque chose comme « une semaine en compagnie du leader des Teenages Wolves ».

Pour le coup, Matt commença vraiment à s'énerver.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai donné mon accord ? Est-ce que tu es stupide ? C'est hors de question, rappelle la pour lui expliquer qu'on est occupé !

- C'est ton amie, débrouille toi avec ! J'ai du shopping à faire !

- Menteur ! Tu vas retrouver un de tes mecs ! Tu sais qu'on est en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Et si des paparazzis vous voyaient ?

Teruo soupira d'un air désintéressé, en attrapant son sac :

- Et bien tu nous arrangeras le coup, comme d'hab ! Allez, a plus ! Passe le bonjour à Mlle Tachigakawaï !

Matt allait se lever pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il soupira, et changea de chaine.

(1) Ginza : quartier très chic de Tokyo, connu pour ses boutiques de grandes marques

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

Dring dring.

Yamato décrocha le téléphone avec appréhension. Il avait de dire à la réception qu'il ne connaissait aucune Mimi Tachikawa. Elle ne serait pas contente, voir même furieuse, mais il valait mieux ça que d'entrer dans son idée délirante de reportage.

- Oui allo ?

- Ici la réception, je suis bien à la chambre des Teenages Wolves ? J'ai ici un jeune homme qui prétend être le frère de Monsieur Ishida, mais la carte d'identité ne correspond pas.

- Takeru est ici ?

Matt était très agréablement surpris, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu voir son petit frère, et Mimi ne pouvait pas lui avoir piqué sa carte d'identité dans le seul but de venir envahir son calme.

- Oui, c'est bien le nom qu'il nous a donné, Takeru Takaishi, je le laisse monter ?

- Oui oui bien sur, allez-y !

Matt raccrocha le combiné, de bien meilleur humeur.

T.K lui donnerait certainement un coup de main pour stopper Mimi dans son projet démentiel.

Il entendit toquer à la porte, jeta un œil dans le judas, et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

T.K allait ouvrir la bouche quand Mimi jaillit de derrière lui, comme un diable hors de sa boite :

- Saluuuuuuut !! Comment tu vas ??? Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles !

Elle lui fit une bise, le bouscula légèrement pour entrer, et continua à parler sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Takeru et Hikari qui se trouvaient encore dehors le regardaient d'un air désolé, les mains chargées de matériel.

- Bon alors vous entrez ? T.K ! La perche ! Kari, met la caméra en route, on enregistre tout ! On montera après ! C'est toi qui a ma trousse à maquillage ? Vas-y, donne la moi, Matt ferme la bouche et rentre dans l'appartement, qu'on commence à discuter !

Matt hésita à s'enfuir de l'appartement, mais il finit par refermer la porte et se diriger vers le salon pour rejoindre son exubérante amie et ses deux victimes. Il allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand Mimi l'interrompit, encore :

- Tu n'as rien d'un peu plus … décent à te mettre ? Tu as un très joli corps mais mon reportage est sensé être tout public !

Comme il n'avait pas prévu de sortir aujourd'hui, Matt n'avait pas vu l'utilité de mettre un pantalon, il ne portait qu'une chemise ouverte et un caleçon. Il réussi enfin à répondre :

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que la moitié du Japon allait débarquer dans ma suite. La réceptionniste ne m'avait annoncé que T.K

Il fusilla son frère du regard, le pauvre pris un air encore plus désolé et coupable.

Mimi répondit :

- Evidemment, je savais que tu laisserais pas T.K à la porte, et en plus il bosse gratis ! Maintenant arrête de t'exhiber !

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_On espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

En sortant de la salle de bain, sa serviette sur les épaules, Matt su que sa journée était définitivement mal partie. Mimi, Kari et son traitre de frère avaient envahis le salon avec des caméras, des fils, une perche et tout le matériel vidéo qu'il fallait pour gâcher sa journée.

Quand il arriva, Mimi le regarda de bas en haut avant de déclarer :

- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider a choisir des fringues ?

Matt regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur : qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son jean et son tee-shirt noir ?

- Je suis déjà habillé Mimi. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Mimi le regarda, surprise :

- Ton colloc ne t'as pas dit pour le reportage ?

Matt soupira.

- Si, mais je n'ai jamais donné mon accord, et je suis plutôt contre l'idée.

Il désigna ensuite Kari et T.K du doigt et poursuivis :

- Et qu'est-ce que ces deux là fichent ici ?

Mimi prit une grande inspiration, comme quelqu'un qui allait passer des heures à expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un de cérébralement diminué (Matt détestait plus que tout qu'on s'adresse à lui sur ce ton) :

- Je ne peux pas t'interviewer ET tenir la caméra ! De toute façon je ne sais même pas comment ça marche, donc Hikari a proposé de me donner un coup de main, mais elle m'a signalé qu'on avait besoin d'un preneur de son, et T.K a accepté de nous aider.

- Elles ne m'avaient pas dit que c'était toi leur victime !

S'exclama T.K.

Mimi sauta sur l'occasion et demanda dans son micro :

- Très bonne idée, Yamato, parlons de vos relations avec votre frère !

Elle tendit le micro à Matt, qui le repoussa en disant :

- Mimi essaie de m'écouter un peu ! Je ne compte pas faire d'interview avec qui que ce soit, même pas toi. Et je ne vois ce que ton preneur de son vient faire là-dedans !

T.K approuva :

- Je suis venu pour prendre le son, en tenant cette stupide perche, pas pour faire la une des tabloïds !

Mimi paru contrarié et enchaina sur un sujet qui ne pourrait pas les laisser indifférent :

- Yamato Ishida, que répondez-vous à ceux qui vous accusent de Brother Complex ?

Matt laissa tomber la serviette qu'il tenait à la main pour se sécher les cheveux et hurla presque :

- Mais NON ! Tu es complètement folle ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, et que je n'aime pas mon petit frère de cette manière là !

Le preneur de son intervint à nouveau, l'air perdu :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un Brother Complex ?

Les deux plus âgés le regardèrent, l'un avec l'air de rejeter l'accusation de toutes ces forces, et l'autre avec l'air ébahis de tant d'innocence. La caméraman se sacrifia pour lui répondre :

- Ça veut juste dire que vous couchez ensemble.

Quand l'information atteint le cerveau du plus jeune des blondinets, il nia à son tour :

- Tu es complètement folle Mimi.

Mimi soupira agacée :

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, mais tes fans se posent la question Matt !

Matt s'énerva de nouveau :

- Mes fans ne savent pas que j'ai un frère ! Je fais tout pour tenir ma famille à l'écart du tourbillon médiatique, ce n'est pas pour que tu viennes les y trainer !

- Est-ce que vous tenez votre frère loin des projecteurs par jalousie ou parce que vous avez honte de lui ? Est-ce que cette haine envers frère vient du fait que votre mère l'a choisi à votre place lors du divorce ?

Matt fit un pas menaçant dans la direction de Mimi, surement dans le but de la jeter dehors, mais Takeru jeta la perche pour enserrer son frère et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Mimi fit un pas en arrière et demanda à Kari :

- Fais bien attention au cadrage !

Matt repoussa T.K et pointa le doigt sur Mimi en disant :

- Tu vas beaucoup trop loin ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, ça ne vous concerne pas, ni toi, ni ton sois disant public ! Fais-moi le plaisir de dégager sur le champ pour sauver ce qu'il reste de notre amitié.

Mimi alla s'assoir sur le canapé en déclarant :

- Ce n'est pas ton amie qui est là Matt, mais la talentueuse journaliste que je m'apprête à devenir grâce à ce reportage !

Matt s'assit à son tour et rétorqua :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu es présentatrice d'émissions culinaire, je ne suis pas un plat en sauce, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es là !

La jeune fille lui expliqua les « larmes » aux yeux le marché qu'elle avait conclu avec Monsieur Ishida, en insistant bien sur l'importance que ça représentait pour elle et qu'il était sa seule chance de mener à bien ce reportage.

Le jeune blond fit l'erreur de se laisser attendrir, et lui concéda une semaine de tournage, en lui proposant de revenir le lendemain pour démarrer sur des bases un peu plus saines et pour lui laisser le temps de calmer ses envies de meurtres.

Il en fut décidé ainsi, et les membres de l' « équipe » journalistique remballèrent leur matériel, la première avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage, la deuxième avec un air anxieux, comme si elle sentait la tempête qui risquait de se déchainer, et le dernier avec un air désolé et confus.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

Sitôt que Mimi fut partie, Yamato appela Taichi qui proposa de lui rendre visite à son hôtel. Les deux garçons étaient resté en contact très régulier et se donnaient très souvent des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient déjà profité plusieurs fois du retour de Yamato au Japon pour se retrouver.

Taichi arriva aux alentours de 20h, ne pris pas la peine de s'annoncer à l'accueil, et entra sans frapper dans la suite, en lançant :

- Hey ! Les secours sont arrivés !! J'ai apporté une tonne de malbouffe qui rendrait ton producteur complètement dingue de rage, et un pack de bière !

Matt apparut à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et lui sourit en répondant :

- Fantastique ! Les autres membres sont partis à une soirée quelconque, on peut squatter la console de jeu de Teruo et faire les ados retardés !

Taichi rigola :

- Ça c'est mal passé à ce point avec Mimi ?

Matt soupira sans répondre, attrapa une bière, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la console.

- Tu sais que ta sœur est dans le coup aussi ? Mimi a le don de se servir de ses amis pour son propre intérêt !

Taichi s'assit à son tour et attrapa une bière en demandant :

- « De se servir de ses amis » ? Est-ce que tu n'exagérerais pas un peu quand même ?

Matt fit la moue et répondit :

- Je ne suis pas sur… Peut-être qu'effectivement je suis encore un peu énervé, mais quand même ! Tu te souviens de cette fois où elle t'avait invité à une fête avec toutes ses copines juste pour leur montrer qu'elle était amie avec le « capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée d'Odaiba » ?

- Bah, c'est son coté un peu extravagant et fofolle ! Mais n'oublie pas que c'est une de nos meilleures amies depuis des années, et qu'on peut compter sur elle en cas de besoin.

Yamato se concentra un moment sur l'écran, le regard un peu dans le vague. La voiture de Taichi avait déjà un tour d'avance sur la sienne. Il dit avec un air qui se voulait détaché :

- Oui je sais bien, mais elle a vraiment dépassé les bornes tu sais. A un moment j'ai même failli lever la main sur elle.

Taichi mit le jeu en pause et se tourna vers son ami :

- A ce point ?

Il savait Yamato incapable de frapper une fille de sang froid, particulièrement pas Mimi qui était une de ses meilleures amies !

Matt répondit, en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran :

- Elle a abordé le sujet qui me met le plus mal à l'aise.

Taichi regarda l'écran à son tour.

- Ah … Je comprends.

Matt n'avait pas réellement besoin d'utiliser le mot « divorce » pour que Taichi comprenne.

- Donne-lui une autre chance ! De toute façon, il est tard, et ton hôtel est vraiment magnifique, je peux rester dormir ici ? On continuera à discuter et on parlera de toutes les folies que Mimi nous a déjà faites pour classer la nouvelle sur l'échelle des âneries « Mimissiennes » ! En plus s'il faut la jeter dehors demain, je pourrais t'aider à le faire en douceur ! Et je t'empêcherais de la tuer ! Ça ferait mauvais genre dans le reportage !

Matt rit légèrement et jeta un coussin sur son ami.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

JOUR 1

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Tokyo, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Obata Usami, le guitariste du groupe, un jeune homme dégingandé aux cheveux roux mi-long sortit avec difficulté de son lit au 7ème coup pour aller ouvrir la porte au malotru qui osait les déranger de si bonne heure.

Il fut surpris de se trouver face à une jeune prostitué qu'il n'avait pas commandé, et à deux gamins qui semblaient être son équipe de tournage de films porno.

Il battait encore des cils quand la jeune femme commença à déblatérer :

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Obata Usami c'est ça ? Le guitariste, pas vrai ? Ça tombe très bien, je comptais commencer avec les interviews des autres membres !

Il remarqua que la plus jeune et la plus habillée des jeunes femmes avait déjà la caméra allumée. Il demanda, pas encore bien réveillé :

- C'est pour la caméra cachée ?

La plus âgée le regarda piteusement, le repoussa doucement en entrant dans l'appartement et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est une coutume d'ouvrir la porte en caleçon ?

Il se regarda lui-même surpris, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer, sans plus faire attention aux visiteurs.

A ce moment, un autre des membres, plus grand et aux cheveux noirs coupés courts arriva à son tour dans le salon, où Mimi, T.K et Kari installaient déjà le matériel.

- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Mimi se tourna vers lui et répondit, en le poussant vers un fauteuil :

- Oui ! Très bien, installez vous là, et commençons, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un habillé !

Le jeune homme ne se posa pas plus de questions et fit ce qu'elle lui disait, il avait l'habitude que les autres membres du groupes oublient de le prévenir des interviews programmées. Mimi commença :

- Vous êtes bien Kahei Inagaki, le joueur de synthé ?

- Oui effectivement, je …

Elle le coupa, pour attaquer :

- Est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas d'être tout le temps au fond de la salle, où personne ne remarque votre présence, pendant que Yamato est sous le feu des projecteurs ?

Kahei eut l'air plus que surpris, et commença à répondre :

- Non pas du tout, l'organisation de tous les groupes est ainsi, le bassiste et chanteur devant et …

- Je ne vous demande pas une phrase toute faite, je vous demande votre ressentit profond ! Après tout ce n'est pas parce que Matt est le leader du groupe qu'il à la droit de vous traiter comme un membre de second ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui bien sur, je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas le cas, la vérité c'est que…

Elle ne le laissa de nouveau pas finir et enchaina :

- Mais la discrimination n'est-elle pas intolérable ? Voire même passible de sanctions judiciaires ?

Kahei eut l'air vraiment interloqué et demanda, ironiquement :

- Et vous me conseillez quoi ? De lui intenter un procès ?

A ce moment Teruo Ashigaka entra dans la salle à son tour et demanda en plaisantant :

- A qui tu vas intenter un procès ? Je pensais que vous aviez régler cette histoire de viol à l'amiable ?

Mimi ouvrit de grands yeux, et décida de changer de victimes. Kahei profita du moment où elle poussait le batteur dans un fauteuil pour s'éclipser discrètement.

- Monsieur Teruo Ashigaka, batteur du groupe des Teenage Wolves, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette histoire de viol ?

Ce fut le tour de Teruo d'être surpris et il demanda :

- Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

- Mademoiselle Tachikawa, journaliste. Je travaille chez Fuji-TV et je prépare un reportage sur les Teenage Wolves, et plus particulièrement sur Yamato Ishida.

Teruo se dit qu'il pourrait profiter de la naïveté apparente de cette soit disant journaliste que Matt avait désignée comme étant une « potiche » pour se venger un peu de la pression que les autres faisaient peser sur lui du fait de son arrivée récente dans le groupe.

- D'accord ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Pour cette histoire de viol, ce n'est pas vraiment du sérieux, un jour où tout le monde avait beaucoup bu, Matt est allé un peu trop loin avec Kahei, mais ça c'est arrêté là ! Et c'était purement sexuel

T.K posa violement la perche sur la table basse du salon, et rétorqua vivement :

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Je connais mon frère et il n'est pas comme ça ! Matt n'est pas gay, et même sous l'emprise de l'alcool il ne forcerait jamais personne !

Mimi intervint :

- Monsieur Takaishi, frère de Yamato Ishida, qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer l'hétérosexualité de votre frère ?

- Tu t'entends parler ? Tu es folle ou bien tu as bu ce matin ?

Le batteur intervint à son tour :

- De toute façon, Yamato est celui qui s'occupe d'étouffer tous les scandales liés à notre sexualité ! C'est un pro dans ce domaine, je ne doute pas qu'il réussisse à te cacher ce qu'il veut !

- Monsieur Ashigaka, pensez vous donc qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la vie de votre leader en ce moment ?

- Vous savez Mademoiselle Tachigakawaï, les conquêtes se succèdent à une telle vitesse qu'on ne les voit pas vraiment passer.

Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge, puisqu'il n'avait pas précisé des conquêtes de quels membres il parlait.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre de Yamato s'ouvrit, Hikari filma dans cette direction lorsque l'image de son frère en boxer apparut sur son écran.

Les quatre personnes déjà présentes dans le salon se turent et le s'entre-regardèrent.

Taichi leur fit un signe de la main en baillant :

- Hey ! Salut tout le monde, vous êtes bien matinaux ! Euuuh … Je vais aller chercher un pantalon et réveiller Matt, si j'y arrive, on a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je reviens.

T.K regarda Kari l'air vraiment abasourdis, voir désespéré.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

JOUR 1

Teruo Ashigaka était retourné à ses occupations matinales et la nouvelle victime de la super journaliste était installée dans son fauteuil.

- Monsieur Obata Usami, guitariste du groupe des TW, j'aurais aimé vous interroger sur la cohabition au quotidien avec les différents membres du groupe.

Obata hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter. Avec Teruo ça se passe plutôt bien, sauf quand il ramène des gens bizarres ici, Kahei est très calme, il lit beaucoup enfermé dans sa chambre donc on ne le voit pas souvent, et Yamato gère les contacts avec le manager, la production, les attachés de presses, il garde un œil sur chaque membre pour éviter les débordements ou le désordre excessif.

- Donc vous diriez que Yamato est un tyrannique ?

Obata sembla un peu désarçonné par la question :

- Euh … Non pas vraiment. Il est juste préoccupé et la majorité de la pression repose sur lui.

- Très bien, n'ayez pas peur de vous confier, vous êtes un membre du groupe au même titre que Yamato, vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de lui.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur de Matt ! Loin s'en faut, il manque même parfois d'autorité voir de poigne ! Surtout avec Teruo qui exagère un peu, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit encore bien acclimaté au groupe.

- Parlez moi de votre relation avec Yamato, est-ce qu'il à déjà eu des gestes déplacés envers vous ? Vous êtes vous déjà senti poussé dans une voie que vous ne souhaitiez pas suivre ?

T.K intervint avant qu'Obata n'ait le temps de vraiment saisir les implications sous-entendus dans la question :

- Mimi ! Tu en fais trop de nouveau !

Taichi choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre, habillé cette fois.

- Hey ! Mimi ! Comment tu t'en sors alors ? Ça se passe comme tu veux ?

Obata commença à se lever du fauteuil, quand Mimi lui tendit une carte en disant :

- Si quoi que ce soit vous reviens en mémoire, merci de me contacter, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi !

Le jeune guitariste passa à coté de Taichi, qui le regarda bizarrement. Puis le footballeur alla s'assoir près de Mimi, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

- Monsieur Taichi Yagami,

T.K et Kari levèrent les yeux au ciel, sentant que la semaine allait être très longue, Mimi semblant être un peu trop dans son rôle…

- Meilleur ami de Yamato Ishida, soupçonné d'être l'amant de Yamato Ishida, le chanteur et bassiste des Teenage Wolves. Démentez-vous les propos précédents ?

Taichi n'avait rien compris.

- Quoi ? Non, enfin oui. Je ne sais pas. Bien sur que Matt est chanteur et bassiste, pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ?

- Je comprends, vous n'avez surement pas envie de faire la une des tabloïds, sortir avec une personnalité peut être très contraignant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait toujours pas compris le sous-entendu.

- Euh oui, je suppose, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ?

Mimi chuchota :

- Je veux avoir l'air professionnelle !

- Hein ? Mais tu m'interviewes là ??

- Evidemment. Depuis combien de temps votre relation avec Yamato Ishida dure-t-elle ?

- Ben depuis l'enfance, je l'ai rencontré en camps de vacances quand on avait 12 ans.

T.K reposa sa perche, et Kari intervint :

- Et si on faisait une petite pause ?

- Le temps d'expliquer à Taichi de quoi on parle peut être …

Fit remarquer Takeru, mais Mimi n'était pas d'accord.

- Non, je dois filmer toute la journée ! D'ailleurs, où est Matt ?

Taichi répondit :

- Il dort encore, il a eut un sommeil très agité, il doit être fatigué !

Mimi se leva d'un bond :

- Fantastique ! Allons filmer la rock star au réveil, avant la phase maquillage ! Comme ça on pourra suivre toutes ses préparatifs pour les répétitions de la journée !

- Je ne vois pas du tout mon frère se maquiller !!!!

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

JOUR 2

Dans un appartement cossu du quartier Asakusa (le quartier traditionnel de Tokyo) , une jeune femme rousse préparait le thé pour ses invités.

Son amie d'enfance, Mimi Tachikawa était venue lui rendre visite accompagnée du jeune Takeru, et de la petite Hikari. Son amie regardait la photographie d'un homme en costume militaire qui était posée sur la table basse.

La jeune femme vint poser son plateau de thé sur la table, et s'assit en face de son amie. Tandis qu'elle remplissait les tasses, celle-ci lui demanda :

- Madame Sora Takenouchi, épouse Satomi, ancienne petite de Yamato Ishida, et du dénommé Taichi Yagami, meilleur ami du-dit Yamato Ishida, aujourd'hui femme comblée par un mari souvent absent et un métier de styliste très exigeant nerveusement, que pouvez nous dire sur votre idylle avec Monsieur Ishida ?

Sora regarda dans la direction des deux plus jeunes avec un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension devant le ton employée par sa meilleure amie.

- Euh … Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, on s'est séparé après le lycée.

Mimi enchaina :

- Vous aviez des problèmes d'ordres sexuels ? Il ne pouvait pas vous satisfaire ?

Sora lui répondit en chuchotant :

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il c'est passé cette fois là, et ça me gène pas mal d'en parler devant lui…

Elle fit un signe en direction de T.K, qui devint écarlate et regarda ailleurs. Mimi insista :

- Ce n'est actuellement pas le petit frère de Matt, c'est uniquement mon preneur de son ! Racontez-nous la raison de votre rupture ?

Sora jeta un coup d'œil vers T.K, qui s'appliquait toujours à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Bon, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt pour ton reportage mais si tu y tiens… Au moment de « franchir le pas », il m'a repoussé, en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Taichi, à cause de leur relation de profonde amitié, et m'a dit que c'était plus simple quand on était juste amis.

Kari leva la tête de sa caméra et dit :

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça ! Taichi n'est même pas au courant pas vrai ? Vous ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

Sora répondit :

- Non, on ne lui a jamais raconté, ça ne le regarde pas vraiment et ça n'aurait servi qu'a le faire culpabiliser.

Mimi changea son fusil d'épaule :

- On m'a dit que votre mari, Monsieur Satomi, est un cousin de Monsieur Yamato Ishida. Vous confirmez ?

Sora haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre :

- Euh oui … Je confirme.

- Est-ce que Monsieur Ishida qui vous l'a présenté ? Par culpabilité peut-être ? Il voulait peut-être vous proposer une sorte de « lot de consolation » après votre rupture ?

Sora se leva un peu brusquement et demanda, sans répondre :

- il n'y a plus de thé, je vais nous en refaire un peu ?

Elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine, en marmonnant pour elle-même :

- Avec un doigt de cognac le thé, pour faire passer la pilule.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

JOUR 2

L'après-midi même, Mimi laissa Matt a ses répétitions qu'elle trouvait trop ennuyeuses pour aller interviewer deux autres des amis de la rock star, chacun dans leur appartement.

Elle commença avec Jyou Kido, un de ses amis proche, qui était devenu un médecin réputé par ses talents et parce qu'il était le seul médecin que la rock star acceptait de voir.

- Monsieur Jyou Kido, médecin traitant de Yamato Ishida, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le dossier médical de notre star ?

Jyou se tortilla un peu sur son siège et répondit :

-Euh Mimi, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre service, mais le dossier médical, c'est … Comment dire… Tu sais bien, confidentiel. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

Mimi ne se laissa pas désarçonner et continua :

- Très bien, je comprends parfaitement. Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous nous parler de son état de santé général ?

Jyou était tellement désireux d'apporter son aide à son amie, qu'il réfléchit à la réponse la plus complète possible : 4

- Oh, tu sais comment est Matt, il n'a pas une constitution très solide, donc il attrape souvent les virus ou les microbes qui trainent, mais il n'a pas de problèmes de santé vraiment sérieux.

- Vous dites qu'il est particulièrement sensible aux virus et autres microbes, diriez-vous que son système immunitaire est défaillant ?

Jyou haussa un sourcil :

- Tu penses au SIDA ? Non non, aucun problème de ce coté là. C'est juste que son alimentation n'est pas toujours très équilibré, donc ça le rend un peu plus fragile.

- Vous parlez de son alimentation ? Diriez-vous, en tant que médecin et qu'ami, qu'il à tendance à boire un peu trop ?

Jyou fit la moue :

- En soirée oui, sans doute. Mais pas vraiment avec excès. Il connait ses limites.

Mimi continua :

- Et lors de ces soirées, pensez-vous qu'il fait usage de stupéfiant ou autres substances illicites ?

Jyou fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre :

- Est-ce qu'on parle encore de Matt ?

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

JOUR 3

Le lendemain matin, Mimi et son équipe rejoignirent directement le groupe dans leur salle de répétition au Tokyo Dôme (1).

- Hey !! Salut les garçons ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, faites comme si on n'était pas là, on va juste faire quelques prises de vues de la salle et de la scène !

Les trois membres du groupe, qui préparaient le matériel sur la scène, acquiescèrent vaguement avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

Mimi embrassa la salle du regard un instant, en dehors des trois garçons, Yamato se tenait à l'écart, discutant avec ceux qui devaient être leur manager et leur producteur.

Kari la sortit de ses pensées :

- Mimi, puisqu'on a pas un programme trop chargé ce matin, je voudrais aller me prendre un café. Tu as débarqué chez moi tellement tôt que je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner !

Le jeune perchiste se proposa pour l'accompagner, et Mimi leur donna son accord en récupérant la caméra.

Peu de temps après que les deux plus jeunes soient partis, son regard s'attarda de nouveau sur l groupe formé par Matt et ses deux « chefs ». il semblait y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz.

Elle mit la caméra en route, et contourna la scène pour se rapprocher discrètement.

(1) Tokyo Dome : une des plus grandes salles de concert du Japon

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

JOUR 3

L'après-midi, les membres du groupe des Teenage Wolves discutaient dans le magasin de disque où l'équipe mettait en place les derniers points pour leur scène de dédicace, quand la tornade rose médiatique s'abattit. Les trois musiciens s'informaient auprès de leur leader :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que le producteur et le manager voulaient tout à l'heure ? Tu avais l'air énervé.

Le blond releva la tête du disque qu'il regardait et répondit :

- Oh rien de grave, ils voulaient juste donner leur avis sur un point artistique qui ne les regardait pas.

Kahei demanda :

- C'était à propos de la « chanson bonus » que l'on souhaitait ajouter à la fin du prochain album ?

- Oui, mais tout va bien, ils ont finit par comprendre notre point de vue.

La jeune journaliste les interrompit :

- Bon ! Vous êtes prêts les garçons ? N'oubliez pas de sourire et d'être agréable avec vos fans ! Ce sont eux qui achètent vos places de concerts et vos albums vous savez ! Je vais aller leur poser quelques questions pour le reportage !

Quand elle fut repartie, Teruo demanda à Yamato :

- Ta copine est notre nouveau manager ?

Le blond lui répondit :

- Ne parle pas de malheur, tu vas nous porter la poisse.

Puis il se détourna de son partenaire pour s'assoir à l'endroit que son véritable manager lui désignait.

Tout se passait bien, quand une fan un peu insistante, refusa de quitter la table après sa dédicace et commença :

- Tu sais Yamato, je pense vraiment que je suis ta plus grande fan ! Les autres se prétendent tes fans, mais elles ne vous suivent pas depuis le début comme moi !

Matt lui fit un sourire mi-sympathique, mi-contrit qui satisfaisait habituellement tout le monde, quand elle continua :

- Est-ce que je peux garder le stylo que tu as utilisé en souvenir ? Tu veux bien me faire la bise et qu'on prenne une photo ?

Il lui fit alors un sourire désolé et dit :

- Je suis navré, mais tu sais, il y a beaucoup de monde, je ne peux pas passer plus de temps avec certaines personnes au détriment des autres.

L'adolescente fit un geste pour attraper la main de Yamato, qui fit un mouvement un peu brusque vers l'arrière. Il ne supportait pas tellement les contacts avec des inconnus.

Les vigiles remarquèrent le brusque recul du chanteur et s'approchèrent en disant :

- Mademoiselle excusez nous, il faut laissez votre place aux autres, voulez-vous bien nous suivre, s'il vous plait ?

La jeune fille lança un regard profondément déçu à Yamato en suivant docilement les vigiles.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

_P.S. : Merci à celles qui nous ont laissées quelques reviews ! Notamment _ Seijaku, _comme promis, voici la suite en esperant que cela te plaise toujours !_

Yoruichi, _tes reviews bien constructives nous font toujours aussi plaisir. Nous sommes ravit que tu apprécies autant cette histoire que de l'ombre à la lumière. Comme tu le sais, Matt et Mimi sont nos persos fétiches et j'espère que ce que l'on continuera de faire avec cette fic te plaira !_

_Et enfin, sokadens, notre petit lapin t'a répondu à ta review je pense et j'espère que tu continueras de rire avec les prochains chapitres ^^_

_A noter que chaque petit évènement (même aussi minime soit-il) et très important pour le dénouement final !  
_

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

JOUR 3

Mimi circulait dans la foule des fans, difficilement suivie par la caméraman et le preneur de son quand elle croisa un groupe d'adolescentes particulièrement excitées et se dit qu'elles seraient parfaites pour l'interview.

Elle se rapprocha et s'adressa à la plus âgée d'entre elles :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Mimi Tachikawa, reporter pour Fuji-TV ! Ça vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions ? Ça vous occupera en attendant de rencontrer les Teenage Wolves !

Les jeunes filles s'entreregardèrent en gloussant et acquiescèrent. Mimi commença ses questions :

- Je suppose que ça doit être un peu frustrant en tant que fan de faire la queue pendant des heures pour moins de 5min avec votre idole ! Si vous gagniez une rencontre en tête à tête avec Yamato Ishida, par exemple, comment l'imagineriez-vous ?

Les quatre jeunes filles gloussèrent à nouveau. Elles devaient avoir entre 14 et 20 ans, celle qui semblait être la plus jeune commença :

- Ah oui ! J'ai déjà beaucoup imaginé ce moment ! À chaque fois il vient me chercher chez moi, en limousine ! Il me dit à quel point je suis jolie, il ordonne à son chauffeur de s'arrêter au premier fleuriste qu'on croise pour qu'il puisse acheter une rose rouge pour me remercier de ma beauté et en gage d'amour éternel !

Une jeune fille avec des lunettes l''interrompit :

- Oh non ! Avec le chauffeur, ce n'est pas assez intime ! Pour moi il vient me chercher dans sa Ferrari rouge, c'est lui qui conduit, il met un CD dans l'autoradio et me chante une chanson d'amour qu'il a composé pour moi ! On va à la fête foraine…

Une autre jeune fille plus âgée, avec un polo rouge ricana en l'interrompant :

- Ah non ! Moi il m'emmène directement chez lui ! Il cuisine un diner pour moi, avec des chandelles et tout ! Et à la fin il m'offre une bague, un genou à terre en me demandant de l'épouser. Je dis oui, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément !

La quatrième des adolescentes, avec un chapeau continua :

- Puis il me porte dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre, ou il me dépose sur les draps. Il enlève délicatement ma robe et pose ses douces lèvres sur mon corps et ….

Cette fois ci, ce fut Mimi qui interrompit les fantasmes des adolescentes pour demander :

- Donc, pour chacune, dans votre rencontre parfaite, vous avez toutes couché avec Yamato ?

Elles gloussèrent et acquiescèrent bruyamment.

- Oui oui, on couche toutes avec Yamato Ishida ! C'est normal, c'est l'homme parfait, et puis ça ne fait pas de mal de rêver un peu !

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

Seijaku : comme demandé, voici la suite !

Yoruichi : j'espère que tu nous sera toujours fidèle, en tout cas tes reviews nous font énormément plaisir !

Shiming : nous sommes contents que tu prennes plaisir à nous lire ^^

Sokadens : également, j'espère que tu continueras de rire et que la suite te plaira toujours autant

* * *

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

**JOUR 4**

Pour le quatrième jour de reportage, Mimi avait proposé à T.K de prendre un jour de congé, et pourquoi pas d'en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

En effet, aujourd'hui elle comptait interviewer les parents de Yamato, qui seraient sûrement moins gênés sans la présence d'un de leurs fils.

Elle emmena donc Kari au bureau de la Fuji-TV, qui était également son propre lieu de travail. En arrivant elle croisa cette peste de Hitomi Adachi, qui faisait toujours la maline parce qu'elle présentait une émission de télé réalité.

- Oh Mimi ! Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune journaliste fit mine de rien :

- Très bien et toi ? Comment se passe ton émission ?

Elle minauda :

- Oh, à merveille ! L'audience est à la hausse ! Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Ishida t'avait viré ? On ne te voit plus au siège.

Mimi sourit jaune :

- Non pas du tout ! Je me demande QUI peut bien faire circuler cette rumeur ! Je m'essaie juste aux reportages, monsieur Ishida m'a donné un délai, et promit de me donner une rubrique si je lui présentais un sujet intéressant. D'ailleurs je suis plutôt bien partie.

Hitomi était un peu jalouse, Mimi était bien plus jeune qu'elle, et ça faisait des années qu'elle demandait à changer également d'émissions, et Monsieur Ishida lui refusait constamment.

- Ah bon ? Heureusement pour toi dans ce cas, mais si jamais tu n'y arrives pas dans les délais et que tu as besoin d'aide pour ramasser tes affaires, je pourrais demander à mon _assistante personnelle _de te donner un coup de main si tu veux !

Mimi lui sourit autant qu'elle le pouvait, la remercia et rejoint le bureau de Monsieur Ishida.

Ce dernier fut surpris de la voir de retour si tôt, surtout accompagné de la jeune Hikari Yagami qu'il connaissait pour être une amie de son deuxième fils, armée d'une caméra.

Il eut à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil face au bureau, et braqua un micro sur lui en disant :

- Bonjour Monsieur Hiroaki Ishida, père de Yamato Ishida, directeur journalistique chez Fugi-TV. Accepteriez vous de répondre à quelques questions à propos de votre fils, la grande star du rock, Yamato Ishida ?

Hiroaki posa doucement son café sur son bureau avant de demander :

- Mais Mimi, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Mimi eut l'air surprise par la question et répondit naturellement :

- Et bien je viens vous interviewé pour mon reportage.

Monsieur Ishida soupira, et demanda à nouveau :

- Yamato est ton sujet ? Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ? Je pensais que vous étiez amis. De plus tu apprendras que pour demander une interview, il faut passer par ma secrétaire, pour demander un rendez-vous. Là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

Mimi appuya sur le bouton imaginaire « actrice mélodramatique ON » :

- Mais… Hiroaki … C'est toi qui m'as dit de trouver n'importe quel sujet qui pourrait intéresser le public ! Et qu'est-ce qui les intéresse plus que les grands chanteurs ? Est-ce que tu es en train d'insulter le talent de Yamato ?

Le directeur journalistique prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

- Le problème n'est pas que tu ais choisis Yamato comme sujet, c'est que tu aurais du demander un rendez-vous !

Mimi enchaîna sans se démonter :

- Mais tu ne m'as donné que deux semaines ! Et aucun assistant ! Je devais tout faire toute seule, et ton planning est surchargé jusqu'à noël prochain ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu prendre le temps de me battre avec cette vieille chouette qu'est ta secrétaire ! Est-ce que tu essayes vraiment de ruiner ma carrière ? J'ai cru que tu me faisais une faveur en me donnant la possibilité de faire mes preuves, mais en fait ce n'était qu'un piège ?

Hiroaki se tourna vers Kari, et lui dit, interrompant le monologue paranoïaque de Mimi :

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais là et comment elle avait fait pour te convaincre. Mais là c'est bon, j'ai compris. Ok, Mimi, je veux bien répondre à quelques questions pour te rendre service, mais pas plus de 10minutes !

Mimi afficha un sourire vainqueur à peine maîtrisé, fit le signe de la victoire sous le bureau à l'intention de Kari et recommença :

- Parfait ! Bonjour Monsieur Hiroaki Ishida, père de Yamato Ishida, directeur journalistique chez Fugi-TV.

Monsieur Ishida soupira en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main en signe de désespoir.

- Diriez-vous que le climat familial malsain dans lequel Yamato a grandi ait eu une incidence quelconque sur certaines chansons particulièrement suicidogènes (1) qu'a composé votre fils.

Monsieur Ishida se leva brusquement, frappa le bureau des deux mains et lança :

- Maintenant ça suffit, dehors !

Kari s'approchait déjà de la sortie alors que Mimi continuait :

- Vous ne souhaitez pas commenter ?

Hiroaki répondit en hurlant presque :

- Non ! Sans commentaires ! Maintenant dégage tout de suite, où je te met à la porte, et ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir à la fin de ton prétendu reportage !

Mimi se leva, et préféra l'éclipser. Malgré qu'elle soit vexée, elle se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux disparaître pour le moment.

_(1) : suicidogène : barbarisme : qui incite au suicide

* * *

_

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

_

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

**JOUR 4**

Après le peu de succès de son entretien avec le père de Matt, Mimi espérait être plus chanceuse en rencontrant sa mère.

Elle l'avait appelé au téléphone pendant le trajet pour confirmer sa présence à son appartement, donc quand elle arriva accompagnée de sa caméraman, la mère des deux blonds les attendaient et avait préparé un thé et des gâteaux, ainsi que diverses coupures de presses qui auraient pu intéresser Mimi si c'était ce qu'elle était réellement venue chercher.

Mimi passa à l'attaque aussitôt assise, même si elle savait que les relations tendues entre Matt et sa mère lui intimaient un peu plus de tact :

- Bonjour Madame Natsuko Takaishi, mère de Yamato Ishida et journaliste free-lance, je voulais vous poser quelques questions… Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Natsuko posa le plateau de biscuits qu'elle tenait à la main, s'assit droite dans son fauteuil et répondit, en détournant les yeux de la caméra :

- Bien sur, si je peux t'être utile. Mais je me garde le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines questions.

Mimi hocha la tête, compréhensive et demanda :

- Comment décririez-vous vos relations avec le plus âgé de vos fils ?

Madame Takaishi inspira profondément avant de répondre :

- C'est vrais qu'on ne se voit pas souvent, mais avec le métier qu'il fait, c'est plutôt difficile. Il a un planning très chargé.

- Est-ce que vous diriez que vous êtes plutôt fière de lui ou inquiète ? Est-ce que vous pensez que l'absence de présence maternelle qui aurait fixé certaine limite à pu entrer en compte dans le choix de son orientation ?

Natsuko fit la moue et répondit prudemment :

- C'est évident que je suis très fière de lui. Même si ce métier comporte certains désagréments et risques qu'on ne retrouve pas chez un comptable par exemple ! Mais l'important c'est qu'il fasse ce qui lui plait.

Mimi hocha de nouveau la tête et poursuivit :

- Et que pensez-vous des relations entre Takeru et Yamato ? Ne les trouvez-vous pas peu banales ?

- Que voulez vous dire par « peu banales » ? Ils s'entendent bien et c'est une très bonne chose ! Je suis très heureuse que le divorce ne les aient pas complètement séparé, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre et c'est vraiment très bien comme ça. Je suis contente s'ils ont pu trouver un peu de réconfort ensemble.

Mimi parut surprise :

- Vous voulez dire que vous cautionner l'inceste ?

Natsuko ouvrit de grands yeux et allait répondre quand Kari intervint :

- Mimi, je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Madame Takaishi voulait dire.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que j'aurais mal compris ?

La mère des deux garçons répondit :

- Oui évidemment ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous pouvez faire des insinuations pareilles !

Mimi essaya de s'expliquer :

- Vous savez je ne fais que suivre les instructions de votre ex-mari, il me met beaucoup de pressions sur ce reportage, alors que c'est mon premier, et c'est plutôt difficile à gérer !

Natsuko eut l'air définitivement choquée :

- Vous voulez dire que c'est Hiroaki qui vous envoi enquêter sur son propre fils ? Il n'a vraiment honte de rien ! Dite-lui bien que la prochaine fois qu'il veut me poser des questions, il n'a qu'a venir le faire lui-même au lieu de m'envoyer une de ses journalistes, qui n'a jamais fait de reportage de sa vie et qui n'est même pas capable de donner le change ! Maintenant excusez moi, mais je souhaiterais que vous partiez !

Mimi se leva, et fit signe à Kari de la suivre vers la sortie de l'appartement.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle production chez Caaal ! _

_Comme Al squatte chez le lapin bleu, on en profite pour vous poster ce qui était sensé être un tout petit One shot à quatre mains ! Finalement c'est quasi une fic à chapitres, mais avec des chapitres minuscules puisque chacun correspond à une scénette. _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

_

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

**JOUR 4**

L'après-midi même, la journaliste, le preneur de son et la caméraman suivirent Yamato Ishida en ville. Mimi avait décidé qu'il serait bien de sortir du contexte des répétitions pour suivre Yamato lorsqu'il sortait en ville faire du shopping. Elle n'hésitait pas à crier à chaque entrée dans un magasin, que Yamato Ishida était là, histoire d'avoir des fans qui viendraient lui demander des autographes.

Au bout de deux heures de shopping, Mimi était exténuée et proposa à son équipe de faire une petite pause.

- Je suis épuisée ! Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre cette paire de talons que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

- Je pense que tu as suffisamment de paire de chaussure pour l'année, répondit son ami en montrant les nombreux paquets qu'il tenait dans les mains. Tout comme tu dois avoir assez de robes, de sacs et de boucles d'oreilles. Mais à quoi tout ça peut-il te servir ?

- On voit que tu n'es pas une fille dis donc.

Yamato esquissa un sourire envers son amie qui venait de terminer un soda. Celle-ci remarqua également ce changement de comportement sur le visage du chanteur et lui fit remarquer :

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire. Allez, reprenons. T.K., Kari, en place !

Mimi remit ses cheveux en place et ses deux collaborateurs se préparèrent à filmer Yamato en pleine rue piétonne.

- Monsieur Yamato Ishida, leader du groupe Teenage Wolves, vous voici en plein centre ville. Est-ce l'une de vos habitudes de venir faire du shopping ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons que je me suis laissé convaincre par une amie…

- Diriez-vous donc que vous ne dépensez jamais outre mesure ?

Yamato lui répondit alors, les mains chargés des paquets de Mimi :

- Je ne viens pas d'un milieu aisé. Je connais la valeur de l'argent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai les moyens, que je dois dépenser à tout va et faire flamber ma carte bleu. Je suis très raisonnable, je ne dépense jamais outre mesure.

- Vous disiez venir d'un milieu pauvre, vous n'aviez donc pas les moyens de vous nourrir correctement ?

- Mimi, tu recommences…

- Le public doit savoir qu'un garçon qui vient des quartiers pauvres de Tokyo peut s'en sortir et devenir une véritable star.

Yamato posa sa main – difficilement à cause des paquets – sur la caméra d'Hikari et regarda Mimi.

- Evitons de salir cette si belle journée alors que tout allait très bien jusqu'à maintenant, d'accord ?

Matt avança dans la rue laissant une Mimi perplexe ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme.

* * *

_Voilà, on espère que vous avez aimé._

_La review est la meilleure amie de l'auteur ffnet, ça nous motive, nous aide à nous améliorer et fait gonfler notre égo ! _

_on espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Oulalalala le retard monstrueux ! J'ai un peu l'impression de commencer toutes mes publications par des excuses par rapport aux retards de celles-ci, mais bon, pour une fois j'ai une excuse, puisque la fic étant à 4 mains j'ai du attendre le retour de Alounet dans mon terrier pour l'écrire ! (ui ui l'excuse est nulle vu qu'on a tous les deux le téléphone mais merci de faire semblant) _

_Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, si ça devait arriver on le changera, pas de pairings particulièrement exploité mais apparition possible de certains. _

_Aucun des persos n'est à nous (même si il y en a certains qu'on aimerait bien planquer sous notre lit) _

_On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ! _

**Scandale, tout sur la vie dépravée des Teenages Wolves ! **

**JOUR 5 **

Au matin du cinquième jour, Yamato se trouvait dans sa suite, seul puisque les autres membres du groupe avaient désertés pour éviter la tornade humaine qui lui servait habituellement d'amie mais s'était transformée en journaliste maboule depuis environ une semaine.

Il était affalé sur le canapé, soupirant d'avance en imaginant la dernière journée d'enfer qu'il allait passer, ne sachant pas s'il appréhendait plus de nouveaux dégâts ou s'il était impatient que sa souffrance se termine enfin.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer (sans que personne n'ait sonné évidemment), soupira de nouveau, pensa à se lever pour aller accueillir son amie, son frère, la petite Kari et la caméra, mais abandonna l'idée, découragé d'avance.

Mimi lança depuis l'entrée :

- Yamato ? Tu es décent ?

Il l'entendit retirer ses chaussures, et grogna en guise de réponse :

- Pourquoi ? Ta nouvelle surprise c'est de m'avoir apporté le premier ministre ?

La tête de Mimi apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle lui répondit, un sourcil levé pour marquer sa surprise face au ton amer de son ami :

- Non, pas du tout, tu as tout faux, il était occupé aujourd'hui, alors je te ramène du café et des croissants à la place.

Yamato se redressa en entendant et en voyant l'arrivée du petit déjeuner.

Mimi vint s'installer à coté de lui sur le canapé et approcha la table basse (après avoir poussé les pieds du blond de celle-ci) pour y déposer son attention.

Tandis qu'elle déballait les pâtisseries et tendait un café dans la direction de Yamato, il lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas emmené tes souffre-douleurs ?

Sans relever le terme employé, elle répondit :

- J'ai décidé de donner à mes _assistants _un jour de repos, pour qu'on puisse en profiter pour discuter un peu de tout et de rien. On n'a pas tellement eu le temps depuis le début de ce reportage, et je me suis rendue compte que plein de nouvelles choses t'étaient arrivées dont je ne savais rien et ça me donne un peu l'impression de ne plus vraiment te connaitre.

Matt fut surpris et attendri par le discours de la jeune reporter et décida qu'il serait sans doute sans danger de baisser sa garde, au moins pour une journée et hors du champ de la caméra.

Il lui sourit donc en acceptant le café qu'elle lui tendait et se pencha pour attraper un croissant. Le voyant enfin détendu elle en profita pour démarrer la conversation sur le ton de la confidence :

- Avec un sourire pareil comment est-ce que tu peux encore être célibataire ?

Il détourna le sujet d'un air amusé en répondant :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que ça fait de t'entendre formuler une question sans commencer par, _il prit une voix haut perchée_, « Monsieur Yamato Ishida, leader des Teenages Wolves… »

Elle lui lança une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule en réponse à la moquerie, et le petit déjeuner s'enchaina dans la bonne humeur, comme une rencontre entre deux amis se devait d'être.

* * *

_Le chapitre est très court mais ça y est on a repris pas mal d'avance, et l'histoire étant proche de son dénouement la fin devrait arriver assez vite ! _

_Evidemment toujours pareil ! On aime les reviews, les commentaires constructifs tout particulièrement mais les déclarations d'amour éternel aussi, donc on compte sur vous pour nous donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et la fic en général. Etant donné qu'on a de nouveau quelques chapitres d'avances on pense en publier un toutes les deux semaines, à moins qu'il n'y ait des reviews (vi c'est un peu la seule preuve qu'on a que des gens ont effectivement lu ce chapitre). _

_Donc clic clic bouton en bas à droite ! Merci ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_


	18. Chapter 18

Et voilà, nous avons terminé l'écriture de cette histoire. Je peux donc vous dévoiler qu'après celui-ci, il ne restera que 8 chapitres jusqu'à la fin. _Autant vous le dire, nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés à écrire cette histoire (et surtout les derniers chapitres)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nous tenons à remercier particulièrement Yoruichi, fidèle lectrice de nos histoires. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire._

_Sans plus tarder, un nouveau chapitre ! N'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est la seule façon qu'on a de savoir si notre histoire plaît... Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser :) Merci d'avance !_

_Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ^^_

* * *

**JOUR 5 **

La journée s'était déroulée de façon parfaite, du point de vue des deux protagonistes, ce qui ne s'était pas encore produit depuis le début du reportage de Mimi. Les deux amis avaient passés la journée à l'hôtel, à regarder des âneries à la télévision en échangeant leurs points de vues et commérages sur ceux qu'ils y voyaient, notamment lorsqu'ils zappaient sur la CNN et que Mimi reconnaissait un de ses collègues, ou Matt un de ses bourreau. Ils ne sortirent même pas pour déjeuner ou diner et préférèrent commander des « saletés toutes prêtes », comme les appelait le manager du groupe.

Avant le journal du soir vint l'émission de téléréalité idiote, présentée par Hitomi Adachi, la rivale de Mimi, qui avait lancée la rumeur insidieuse sur le renvoi potentiel de la jeune femme.

Matt riait aux remarques plus que désagréables de Mimi envers la « potiche de la météo » lorsqu'il réalisa :

- Au fait… Qu'est-ce qui te plait tellement dans le journalisme ?

Mimi le regarda surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Matt se redressa sur le canapé, un peu embarrassé et cherchant une manière délicate de formuler son opinion :

- Et bien, on a passé la journée à médire sur toutes ces jolies filles qui n'ont rien dans la tête et se contentent de servir de potiches dans des émissions diverses…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne voulant pas froisser la jeune fille. Mimi comprit tout de même l'allusion et lui dit en riant :

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce reportage est si important, il me permettra surement de sortir de ce rôle de potiche pour enfin faire du journalisme d'investigation, un peu comme ta maman.

Tous les membres du groupe des digisauveurs ont excellé dans leur domaine : Jyou en médecine, Taichi en sport, Izzy en informatique, Sora dans le stylisme… Alors je veux aussi atteindre la plus haute marche du podium de ma profession ! Mais comme toi, j'ai besoin de la reconnaissance du plus grand nombre, pour leur prouver ce que je vaux, que je ne suis pas qu'un visage et que ce n'est pas ce qui fait mon succès. La télévision est la carrière la plus adaptée pour prouver ça à vraiment vraiment tout le monde.

Matt réfléchit un moment à la réponse de son amie, et au parallèle qu'elle faisait entre leurs deux situations et du admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle enchaina :

- Je sais que ce reportage t'embête, que ma présence t'as souvent dérangé voir même angoissé. Elle eut un rire léger. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur puisque l'on est amis et que je te pense capable de comprendre l'importance que ça a pour moi.

Matt secoua la tête et répondit :

- Tu sais, même si au début, et même peut-être jusqu'à ce matin, je trouvais que ce reportage était une idée horrible, une perte de temps pour le groupe, et qu'effectivement ta présence continue à nos cotés à failli me rendre dingue voir assassin…

Il fit une légère pause et Mimi crut qu'il n'allait finalement rien ajouter d'autre, mais il continua :

- Finalement, ça c'est avéré ne pas être une si mauvaise idée, après tout, ça nous aura permis de passer du temps ensemble, de se retrouver un peu et de maintenir le lien qui unissait les digisauveurs, puisque dès que tu leurs a demandé ton aide, tous ont répondus présent pour te soutenir. Je crois que tu as un peu le superpouvoir de faire ressortir le meilleur chez les autres.

Mimi fut très émue de cet éloge que lui faisait Yamato, d'habitude si peu loquace et souvent cynique, elle se leva d'un bond du canapé, et déclara avec une voix qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion :

- Oula ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Je dois te laisser ! On a fini le travail de tournage, mais il me reste encore tout le montage à faire, et je ne dispose plus que d'une semaine, donc autant m'y mettre le plus tôt possible !

Elle attrapa son sac à main et tournait déjà les talons quand Matt lui fit signe de la main, ayant eu juste le temps de remarquer les larmes dans le regard de la jeune femme.


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de nous suivre dans cette fiction :) Pour bien commencer la semaine, un nouveau chapitre. En remerciant une nouvelle fois toutes celles qui nous ont reviewées... N'hésitez pas à continuer et de mettre vos avis sur les nouveaux chapitres ! Outre le fait que ça nous fasse extrêmement plaisir, ça nous permet aussi de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Mais on sait aussi que le fandom Digimon n'a pas beaucoup de lecteurs français... Alors, le peu de personnes qui nous lisent, votre avis est important pour nous ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**JOUR 6**

Le regard d'Izzy passait d'un écran d'ordinateur à l'autre quand il entendit quelqu'un à l'extérieur tenter d'abaisser la poignée, mais qui, constatant que la porte était verrouillée décida de sonner. Mimi.

Il se leva donc de sa chaise de bureau pour aller lui ouvrir, et lui dit aussitôt :

- Salut Mimi, Jyou m'avait prévenu que tu risquais de passer. Toujours avec ton reportage ? Je ne suis pas sur que m'interviewer soit vraiment intéressant étant donné que je n'ai pas vu Matt depuis assez longtemps.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise :

- Justement, je n'étais pas du tout venue t'interviewer, je voulais de l'aide pour le montage vidéo des scènes que j'ai filmées.

Le regard d'Izzy s'assombrit de déception, et Mimi comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait gaffé et que contrarier l'égo de la seule personne qu'elle connaissait capable de lui monter son reportage ne serait pas judicieux, et tenta de se rattraper en ajoutant :

- Ah si en fait ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais effectivement quelques questions à te poser avant qu'on ne commence le montage.

Izzy lui demanda, méfiant :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas emmené ton perchiste et ta caméraman avec toi ?

Mimi répondit aussitôt, un peu embarrassée :

- Hikari avait du shopping à faire, T.K doit surement porter les paquets. Bon commençons, installe toi j'allume la caméra.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus, et retourna s'assoir devant son ordinateur, quand elle lui demanda :

- Tu n'as qu'une seule chaise chez toi ?

- Euh… Oui.

Elle leva un sourcil suggestif, qui pouvait aussi bien correspondre à une critique de son mode de vie quelque peu renfermé qu'a une demande pour avoir la dite-chaise.

Dans le doute, il se leva et la lui proposa. Elle s'installa donc et commença :

- Monsieur Koushiro Izumi, euuuh… Informaticien ? Ami d'enfance de Yamato Ishida, leader du groupe des Teenages Wolves…

Mimi réfléchit à une question qu'elle pourrait poser à Izzy, elle n'était déjà pas très fière de ne pas vraiment savoir quelle profession il exerçait.

- Durant votre jeunesse, étiez-vous très proche de Monsieur Ishida ?

- Assez oui, nous étions bons amis, mais le temps à fait qu'on ne se voit plus tellement aujourd'hui.

- Diriez-vous qu'il s'est lassé de vous après qu'il ait expérimenté toutes vos prouesses sexuelles ou pensez-vous plutôt que Taichi Yagami aurait pu lui demander de vous tenir éloigner par jalousie ?

Koushiro crut tout d'abord avoir mal compris, mais quand il réalisa qu'il avait très bien entendu et que Mimi semblait tout à fait sérieuse, il répondit :

- En fait, je ne crois pas avoir tellement envie d'être dans ton reportage.

Mimi sembla accepter son refus sans aucun problème et éteignit la caméra, puis lui demanda de se rapprocher pour qu'elle puisse lui donner les consignes de montages, tandis que les vidéos étaient transférées de la caméra vers un des nombreux ordinateurs du jeune homme.

Il lui demanda :

- Et… Tu vas me payer ?

Devant le regard choqué voir blessé de son amie il ajouta :

- Et bien tu sais … Monter un film est très très long et demande une dose considérable de travail, pendant ce temps je ne pourrais pas avancer sur les autres projets qui m'ont été commandés donc…

Elle l'interrompit, en rallumant le mode « larmoyant » :

- Si tu y tiens tellement ! Après tout c'est vrai que l'on n'est pas suffisamment proche pour que je puisse te demander un petit service en tant qu'amie ! Mais il faut que tu saches quand même que, ni TK, ni Kari n'ont fait aucune demande dans ce sens…

Izzy se sentit coupable et se rétracta :

- Non non ! Oublie ça, tu as raison ! On peut bien se rendre service de temps en temps, tu en ferais de même pour moi.

- Exactement. Répondit-elle avec aplomb, un sourire vainqueur et satisfait sur les lèvres.


	20. Chapter 20

_Comme convenu, un nouveau chapitre. Merci à shiming pour son nouveau commentaire. Nous sommes contents que l'histoire continue à te faire rire. Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, qui nous approche de plus en plus du moment de la diffusion... Bonne lecture, reviewez et reviewez ! Ça nous fera vraiment très plaisir !_

* * *

**La semaine suivante (Jeudi) **

Mimi s'était rendue chez Izzy afin de voir le projet finalisé selon les consignes qu'elle lui avait laissé. A la fin de la projection, il semblait quelque peu embarrassé, mais la jeune femme au contraire fit preuve de son enthousiasme habituel :

- C'est parfait ! Exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! Tu es vraiment très doué, on ne voit aucun raccord ni rien ! Fantastique !

Izzy semblait réellement vouloir émettre un bémol :

- Mimi, est-ce que tu es vraiment sure de vouloir le laisser tel quel ? Est-ce que ce reportage va vraiment passer à la télévision ?

Mimi ne sembla pas entendre la remarque implicite faite par son ami et répondit :

- Évidemment ! Après le temps et le mal que je me suis donnée, bien sur qu'il va passer !

Le jeune génie tenta une autre approche :

- Mais tu ne penses pas que certaines personnes pourraient t'en vouloir après sa diffusion ? Et est-ce qu'il n'existe pas une sorte d'éthique du journalisme contre ce genre de montage qui dénature le propos des interviewés ?

Mimi lança à son ami ce regard que tous lui lançaient quand il commençait à se lancer dans des hypothèses alambiquées qu'ils n'étaient pas surs de vraiment saisir :

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi est-ce que Matt m'en voudrait ? Je lui fais de la publicité gratuite, en tout amitié ! Il sera surement touché ! D'ailleurs, demain soir je comptais organiser une petite soirée avec les autres digisauveurs et les membres du groupe pour leur montrer ! Tu n'as qu'à venir, et tu verras bien comment ils réagiront.

Izzy nota le fait qu'il n'était pas invité à la projection à la base mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait, préférant trouver une excuse pour y échapper. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas être témoin de la réaction de ses amis à ce montage, d'autant plus qu'il y avait participé.

- Ah… ça tombe plutôt mal, demain soir je suis occupé. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mon travail en faisant ton montage et …

Mimi ne prêta pas attention à la tentative de son ami pour se défiler, elle se leva et lui fit signe de se taire de la main en disant :

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Rendez-vous demain à 19h dans la suite numéro 87, celle des Teenages Wolves, pense bien à apporter la cassette surtout !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Après le départ de la jeune femme, Izzy se laissa tomber sur son unique chaise enfin inoccupée et soupira profondément en repensant à la galère dans laquelle il s'était laissé embarquer.


	21. Chapter 21

_Et voilà, nous en arrivons à la fameuse soirée ou le reportage sera projeté. Après celui-ci il ne restera donc plus que cinq chapitres. Pour Yoruichi, nous te rassurons, il n'y a aucun risque pour que l'histoire se termine en couple Matt/Mimi. Nous même ne pouvons les voir que comme de très bons amis. Esthétiquement, ils s'accordent bien, mais on trouve que ça ne va pas plus loin. Et leur relation d'amitié est bien plus belle a exploiter et à développer. Sinon on a décidé de poster les chapitres restants tous les deux jours... On espère toujours et encore avoir de nombreuses reviews, peut être que notre histoire ne passionne pas les foules, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans ce cas là xD Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Vendredi Soir : Visionnage du reportage en avant-première**

La journée d'Izzy avait été bien occupée par les dernières finalisations du reportage de Mimi. Ils avaient travaillé sur ce montage toute la semaine jusqu'à la veille, où elle lui avait donné les toutes dernières instructions et rappelé que sa présence était attendue le lendemain au soir.

Il était plus qu'anxieux en arrivant à l'hôtel et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans se présenter à la réception, comme Mimi le lui avait indiqué. Il appréhendait presque autant de revoir la jeune fille que de montrer le reportage à ses amis.

En effet, après toutes ces années d'indépendance où il ne sortait que très rarement et rencontrait assez peu ses amis, la semaine en compagnie de la jeune femme avait été très éprouvante, son besoin d'intimité et de calme ayant été passés au broyeur par la fougue et le dynamisme de son amie.

Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer depuis une semaine, et de n'avoir recommencé que la veille après le départ de la jeune fille, et l'idée de repasser toute une soirée en apnée l'effrayait. D'autant plus en sachant que les réactions au reportage risquaient d'être très vives.

D'ailleurs, même s'il avait promis à la jeune femme de garder le secret à tout prix sur le contenu du reportage, il avait d'ors et déjà décidé de prévenir au moins le principal intéressé, pour éviter que le choc ne soit trop rude et pour que le jeune chanteur ait le temps de se faire un peu à la nouvelle et ne réagisse excessivement sous la surprise.

Comme par exemple, en défenestrant Mimi du 18eme étage.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et sonna à la porte de la suite que lui avait indiquée la jeune fille. Un certain temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Yamato, l'air déjà passablement irrité. Izzy le salua :

- Bonsoir.

- Ah tiens, ça m'étonnait aussi qu'elle ne t'ait pas invité, puisque déjà la moitié de la ville est arrivée dans la suite sans que je ne m'y attende.

Yamato se rendit compte que ses propos pourraient sembler un accueil un peu rude pour un ami proche qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis assez longtemps, et il reprit :

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis très content de te voir, et les autres aussi, mais j'aurais simplement aimé que Mimi me prévienne avant d'inviter 11 personnes pour une soirée chez moi.

- Onze personnes ?

- Oui. Le blond soupira. Tous les digisauveurs sont là, elle y comprit bien sur. Je me demandais comment elle allait se débrouiller pour monter sa vidéo, mais vu ce que tu as dans les mains, je suppose qu'elle t'a fait culpabiliser pour t'exploiter toi aussi.

Il sourit et continua :

- Elle avait déjà réussit avec TK, Hikari et moi, tu n'avais vraiment aucune chance d'y échapper, mais d'un autre coté, ça me rassure de savoir que c'est toi qui l'a monté plutôt qu'un studio à potins quelconque qui n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à tout déformer.

Izzy se sentit très mal à l'aise et interrompit le monologue de Matt, qui semblait réellement sous pression :

- Euh. A ce propos, justement, je voulais te dire…

Mimi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte comme un diable jaillissant de sa boite et Izzy vit très distinctement Yamato sursauter :

- Mais ? Yamato ! Tu essayes à ce point de te débarrasser des gens que tu comptais laisser Izzy sur le palier ?

- Non pas du tout, on profitait du CALME du couloir pour discuter un peu.

Elle attrapa l'épaule du blond d'une main, et le bras de Izzy de l'autre pour les trainer dans l'appartement où se trouvaient effectivement tous les digisauveurs ainsi que les trois autres membres des Teenages Wolves, referma la porte et se tourna vers Izzy pour lui demander d'aller installer le matériel nécessaire à la projection.

Il tenta de résister un peu pour prévenir Yamato de ce qui l'attendait, mais elle insista, le poussa dans le dos dans la direction du téléviseur de la suite, et le blond se contenta de lui faire un signe de main désolé avant de retourner vers les autres.

Taichi lui posa la main sur l'épaule et dit :

- Pauvre Izzy, Mimi ne l'a invité que comme technicien, il ne pourra pas profiter de la fête tant que la projection ne sera pas finie.

Hikari modéra les propos de son frère :

- Enfin, s'il y a toujours quelque chose à fêter après la projection.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda Daisuke.

- Tu n'étais pas là pendant le reportage, Mimi a été assez bizarre toute la semaine.

Daisuke ragea un peu mais n'ajouta rien, et Ken intervint pour calmer le jeu :

- Oh, puisque c'est Izzy qui l'a monté il ne devrait pas y avoir de mauvaise surprise, et puis Yamato doit être habitué à passer à la télé, il n'a pas de raisons de stresser pour une projection entre amis.

- Et puis Mimi est ton amie aussi, elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait te nuire volontairement, tu le sais bien, ajouta Jyou.

Yoleil gloussa doucement et dit :

- Mais tu n'es pas tellement objectif quand il s'agit de Mimi !

Les joues du concerné se teintèrent légèrement, il préféra ne pas répondre, et Taichi changea de sujet :

- On dirait que vous essayer plus d'angoisser Matt que de le déstresser ! Il n'a rien à cacher, donc tout devrait se passer sans heurts.

Mimi les appela pour annoncer qu'Izzy avait finit ses branchements et qu'ils devaient venir s'installer pour que la projection puisse commencer.


	22. Chapter 22

_Comme nous l'avions promis, un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est le très attendu chapitre ou le reportage est montré... D'ailleurs, toutes les phrases reprises dans le "montage" de Mimi ont belles et bien étaient dites par les différents personnages. Vous pouvez parcourir les chapitres pour essayer de les retrouver. C'est sans doute l'un des chapitres les plus drôles, et il indique clairement la fin (plus que quatre chapitres après celui là...) et il est donc bien plus long que les autres ! Bonne lecture, bonne rigolade et en avant pour les secrets intimes de Yamato !_

* * *

L'écran s'allume et l'on découvre sur une musique entraînante, différentes images de Yamato, commentée par une voix off masculine :

_Scandale chez les Teenage Wolves ! Le leader et chanteur du groupe, Yamato Ishida, partage tout de sa vie dépravée et désastreuse pour la première fois. En exclusivité, vous saurez tout de l'illustre icône du Rock japonais. Durant une heure trente vous découvrirez le moindre de ses secrets, grâce à la charmante Mimi Tachikawa._

Mimi apparaît à l'écran, vêtue d'un tailleur sombre et sa coiffure relevée d'un chignon sévère. La jeune femme prend une pose tout à fait sérieuse, puis commence à énumérer les différents sujets de l'émission :

_- Drame familial, la séparation de ses parents, un divorce douloureux dont le jeune Yamato ne s'est jamais remit. Situation catastrophique créée par le père de l'idole des jeunes, pour qui le sujet est toujours aussi délicat :_

Des images brèves de son entrevue avec Hiroaki apparaissent à l'écran :

- Diriez-vous que le climat familial malsain dans lequel Yamato a grandit ait eu une incidence quelconque sur certaines chansons particulièrement suicidogènes qu'a composé votre fils ?

Monsieur Ishida se lève brusquement, frappe le bureau des deux mains et lance :

- Maintenant ça suffit, dehors !

- Vous ne souhaitez pas commenter ?

Hiroaki répond en hurlant presque :

- Non ! Sans commentaires !

L'image revient sur Mimi qui enchaîne son sommaire :

_- Inceste, une relation incestueuse uniquement basées sur le sexe avec son jeune frère, Takeru Takaishi, qui ne rêve que d'une chose, obtenir la gloire de son aîné et faire la une des tabloïds ! La jalousie pourrait le pousser jusqu'à l'extrême, un comportement que les parents des deux jeunes hommes cautionnent !_

On aperçoit une image de Takeru :

- Je suis venu pour faire la une des tabloïds !

Mimi posant une question à Yamato :

- Yamato Ishida, que répondez-vous à ceux qui vous accusent de Brother Complex ?

- Je n'aime pas mon petit frère.

Mimi face à Natsuko :

- Et que pensez-vous des relations entre Takeru et Yamato ? Ne les trouvez-vous pas peu banales ?

- Ils s'entendent bien et c'est une très bonne chose ! Je suis très heureuse que le divorce ne les aient pas complètement séparé, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre et c'est vraiment très bien comme ça. Je suis contente s'ils ont pu trouver un peu de réconfort ensemble.

- Vous voulez dire que vous cautionner l'inceste ?

- Oui évidemment !

La caméra replonge sur Mimi qui continue son sommaire, toujours aussi souriante :

_- Homosexualité débridée : viol, prostitution, le désarroi de son petit-ami depuis l'enfance, Taichi Yagami._

Plusieurs images de Yamato ou d'autres membres en caleçon dans la suite d'hôtel apparaissent, puis un commentaire de Teruo :

- Pour cette histoire de viol, ce n'est pas vraiment du sérieux, un jour où tout le monde avait beaucoup bu, Matt est allé un peu trop loin avec Kahei, mais ça c'est arrêté là ! Et c'était purement sexuel.

Une image de Takeru apparaît :

- Matt n'est pas gay.

Le batteur réintervient :

- De toute façon, Yamato est celui qui s'occupe d'étouffer tous les scandales liés à notre sexualité ! C'est un pro dans ce domaine, je ne doute pas qu'il réussisse à te cacher ce qu'il veut !

- Monsieur Ashigaka, pensez vous donc qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la vie de votre leader en ce moment ?

- Les conquêtes se succèdent à une telle vitesse qu'on ne les voit pas vraiment passer.

Au même instant, apparaît Taichi Yagami, torse nu et en caleçon :

- Euuuh … Je vais aller chercher un pantalon et réveiller Matt, si j'y arrive, on a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je reviens.

- Monsieur Taichi Yagami, Meilleur ami de Yamato Ishida, soupçonné d'être l'amant de Yamato Ishida, le chanteur et bassiste des Teenage Wolves. Démentez-vous les propos précédents ?

- Quoi ? Non, enfin oui. Je ne sais pas.

- Je comprends, vous n'avez surement pas envie de faire la une des tabloïds, sortir avec une personnalité peut être très contraignant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, je suppose, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- Depuis combien de temps votre relation avec Yamato Ishida dure-t-elle ?

- Ben depuis l'enfance, je l'ai rencontré en camps de vacances quand on avait 12 ans.

- Au lit comment cela se passe t-il ?

- Il dort encore, il a eut un sommeil très agité, il doit être fatigué !

L'image de Mimi réapparait, le regard pétillant comme n'importe quel journaliste, contrastant avec ses propos et ne laissant en aucun cas deviner qu'elle est en train de démolir la réputation d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

_- Dépensier : Il flambe sans aucune gêne et se permet encore de faire la morale sur la valeur de l'argent_

- Monsieur Yamato Ishida, leader du groupe Teenage Wolves, vous voici en plein centre ville. Est-ce l'une de vos habitudes de venir faire du shopping ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons que je me suis laissé convaincre par une amie…

- Diriez-vous donc que vous ne dépensez jamais outre mesure ?

Yamato lui répond alors, les mains chargées des paquets de Mimi :

- Je ne viens pas d'un milieu aisé. Je connais la valeur de l'argent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai les moyens, que je dois dépenser à tout va et faire flamber ma carte bleu. Je suis très raisonnable, je ne dépense jamais outre mesure.

Des cercles rouges englobant les paquets de Mimi qu'il tient à la main apparaissent pour souligner l'hypocrisie de ses propos.

La jeune femme reprend la parole :

_- Dissolution du groupe des Teenage : En coulisse, conflits entre la production et le leader charismatique à la dérive, ainsi qu'entre les membres du groupe eux-mêmes. _

Conversation de Mimi face à Kahei :

- Est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas d'être tout le temps au fond de la salle, où personne ne remarque votre présence, pendant que Yamato est sous le feu des projecteurs ?

- Non pas du tout

- Après tout ce n'est pas parce que Matt est le leader du groupe qu'il à la droit de vous traiter comme un membre de second ordre.

- Euh oui bien sur, je suis d'accord. Et vous me conseillez quoi ? De lui intenter un procès ?

Mimi face à Obata :

- Donc vous diriez que Yamato est tyrannique ?

- Il ramène des gens bizarres ici, Kahei est très calme, enfermé dans sa chambre donc on ne le voit pas souvent, et Yamato garde un œil sur chaque membre. Il est juste préoccupé et la majorité de la pression repose sur lui. Mais je n'ai pas peur de Matt ! il manque même parfois d'autorité voir de poigne ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit encore bien acclimaté au groupe.

On aperçoit ensuite une discussion houleuse entre Yamato et ses deux producteurs.

Mimi revient sur le devant de l'écran :

_- Drogues : Problèmes sérieux de drogues qui entrainent une paranoïa violente, ses fans le terrifient !_

- Tu sais Yamato, je pense vraiment que je suis ta plus grande fan ! Les autres se prétendent tes fans, mais elles ne vous suivent pas depuis le début comme moi !

L'adolescente fit un geste pour attraper la main de Yamato, qui fit un mouvement un peu brusque vers l'arrière. Il ne supportait pas tellement les contacts avec des inconnus.

Les vigiles remarquent le brusque recul du chanteur et s'approchent, l'air menaçant.

_- Filles faciles : Il couche avec ses fans dans le dos de son petit-ami et les traites comme des moins que riens et n'hésita pas à se servir de son amie d'enfance, Sora Takenouchi, qui pourrait être la mère de son enfant illégitime_

Rencontre entre Mimi et Sora :

- Madame Sora Takenouchi, épouse Satomi, ancienne petite amie de Yamato Ishida, et du dénommé Taichi Yagami, meilleur ami du-dit Yamato Ishida, aujourd'hui femme comblée par un mari souvent absent et un métier de styliste très exigeant nerveusement, que pouvez nous dire sur votre idylle avec Monsieur Ishida ?

- On s'est séparé après le lycée.

- Vous aviez des problèmes d'ordres sexuels ? Il ne pouvait pas vous satisfaire ? Racontez-nous la raison de votre rupture ?

- Au moment de « franchir le pas », il m'a repoussée, en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Taichi, et m'a dit que c'était plus simple quand on était juste amis. On ne lui a jamais raconté, ça ne le regarde pas vraiment.

- On m'a dit que votre mari, Monsieur Satomi, est un cousin de Monsieur Yamato Ishida. Est-ce Monsieur Ishida qui vous l'a présenté ? Par culpabilité peut-être ? Il voulait peut-être vous proposer une sorte de « lot de consolation » après votre rupture ?

- Euh oui … Je confirme.

- Qui est le père de votre enfant à venir ?

- Yamato Ishida.

Mimi face à quatre jeunes filles d'environ 14 à 20 ans.

- À chaque fois il vient me chercher chez moi, en limousine ! Il me dit à quel point je suis jolie, il ordonne à son chauffeur de s'arrêter au premier fleuriste qu'on croise pour qu'il puisse acheter une rose rouge pour me remercier de ma beauté et en gage d'amour éternel !

Une jeune fille avec des lunettes l''interrompit :

- Pour moi il vient me chercher dans sa Ferrari rouge, c'est lui qui conduit, il met un CD dans l'autoradio et me chante une chanson d'amour qu'il a composé pour moi ! On va à la fête foraine…

Une autre jeune fille plus âgée, avec un polo rouge ricana en l'interrompant :

- Moi il m'emmène directement chez lui ! Il cuisine un diner pour moi, avec des chandelles et tout ! Et à la fin il m'offre une bague, un genou à terre en me demandant de l'épouser. Je dis oui, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément !

La quatrième des adolescentes, avec un chapeau continua :

- Puis il me porte dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre, ou il me dépose sur les draps. Il enlève délicatement ma robe et pose ses douces lèvres sur mon corps et ….

- Vous avez toutes couché avec Yamato ?

Elles gloussèrent et acquiescèrent bruyamment.

- Oui oui, on couche toutes avec Yamato Ishida ! C'est normal, c'est l'homme parfait.

_- En sursis : Victime d'une grave maladie sexuellement transmissible incurable, son médecin personnel, Jyou Kido, se confie et révèle la mort imminente du chanteur._

- Monsieur Jyou Kido, médecin traitant de Yamato Ishida, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le dossier médical de notre star ?

- Il n'a pas une constitution très solide, donc il attrape souvent les virus ou les microbes qui trainent.

- Vous dites qu'il est particulièrement sensible aux virus et autres microbes, diriez-vous que son système immunitaire est défaillant ?

- Tu penses au SIDA ? Ça le rend un peu plus fragile.

- Diriez-vous, en tant que médecin et qu'ami, qu'il à tendance à boire un peu trop ?

- Oui, sans doute.

- Pensez-vous qu'il fait usage de stupéfiant ou autres substances illicites ?

- Oui, sans doute.

L'image de Mimi apparait de nouveau à la fin du sommaire de son reportage et annonce :

_Restez avec nous pour découvrir ce reportage exclusif qui vous entraînera là ou aucun autre journaliste n'est jamais allé, dans la vie privée d'une rock star !_


	23. Chapter 23

_Alounet étant amoureux (bravo à lui) il a complètement zappé de vous mettre les chapitres, sachant que normalement c'est lui qui s'en occupe parce que mon cerveau à moi est une passoire. Bref. Ce serait vraiment bête d'oublier de vous mettre les chapitres alors que la fic est enfin finie, et que c'est le seul truc qu'on a pour faire patienter les lecteurs de L'ombre à La lumière... _

_Ce chapitre ci est surement mon préféré, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, qu'il vous fera rire tout en vous permettant de comprendre les émotions qu'on a essayé d'exprimer ! _

_

* * *

_

A la fin de l'introduction, tous étaient bien trop choqués pour dire quoique ce soit. Le reportage allait s'enchainer, quand Daisuke commenta, la bouche pleine de popcorns :

- Dis donc, vous disiez que Yamato n'avait rien à cacher, mais moi je ne savais rien de tout ça ! Je suis toujours le dernier au courant !

Ken, sentant la tension qui planait sur le canapé, lui colla une petite tape derrière le crane pour l'intimer au silence, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Matt arracha la télécommande des mains d'Izzy et arrêta la cassette qui se bloqua sur le visage souriant de Mimi, puis il donna un coup violent dans le paquet de popcorns qui s'envola avant de hurler :

- Est-ce que tu es complètement stupide ? C'est évident que c'est un ramassis d'âneries !

Voyant que le blond était prêt à perdre les pédales, Taichi s'approcha doucement de lui pour le retenir si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir, tandis que Jyou se plaçait discrètement entre Mimi et sa victime.

Yamato se rendit compte que sa colère était mal orientée, puisque le seul tord de Daisuke était d'être crétin, et il se tourna vers le génie de l'informatique, responsable du montage :

- Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Je t'ai signifié ma confiance il y a dix minutes ! Tu crois pas que ça aurait été le moment idéal de m'avouer que vous prépariez une crasse pareille ?

Izzy recula légèrement et répondit en bafouillant :

- Mais, j'ai essayé, seulement …

- T'as essayé quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! Ça fait une semaine que vous êtes dessus, tu vas pas non plus me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès !

Sora essaya d'atténuer la tension :

- Voyons Matt, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de la faute de Izzy, et lui crier dessus ne sert à rien.

- Toi ! Arrête deux minutes de jouer les saintes nitouches hypocrites ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être le père illégitime de ton gamin franchement ?

- Attends, je ne suis même pas enceinte ! Tu vois bien que tout est sorti du contexte !

- Ah oui, mais même sorti du contexte, pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu besoin d'aller raconter quelque chose d'aussi intime sur notre relation devant une caméra ?

Sora se défendit :

- Je parlais à Mimi en tant qu'amie, elle était déjà au courant puisque je m'étais confiée à elle à l'époque, je ne parlais pas à la journaliste !

- Si tu as vraiment cru qu'il y avait une différence entre les deux c'est que tu es vraiment complètement cruche !

Takeru se leva et posa sa main sur le bras de son frère en signe d'apaisement :

- Doucement Matt, il vaut mieux éviter de s'insulter les uns les autres, tout le monde comprend que tu sois énervé.

Le chanteur retira son bras et rétorqua :

- Tu m'étonnes que je sois énervé ! Que Mimi soit folle je le savais déjà, qu'Izzy mette son orgueil informatique au dessus de tout bon sens, pourquoi pas, que Sora dise des crasses sur notre rupture je peux encore le concevoir, mais… Que TOI tu aies écouté maman bénir notre relation incestueuse imaginaire et que tu aies ajouté par-dessus ça toute ta rancœur d'être « dans l'ombre du grand chanteur-leadeur du groupe des Teenages Wolves » sans m'en avoir jamais parlé avant, si ce n'est pas de la trahison je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre !

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait à tous pour que vous ressentiez le besoin de dire des saloperies pareilles sur moi dans mon dos ! En sachant très bien que tout est faux !

Daisuke intervint pour prendre la défense des autres :

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment leur reprocher de te décrire comme un coureur si tu passes ton temps à coucher avec toutes tes fans.

Yamato se retourna vers lui d'un air menaçant, mais Taichi s'interposa entre eux en disant :

- Daisuke, tais toi, ce n'est pas le moment de raconter n'importe quoi.

- Non c'est sur ! Le bon moment pour raconter qu'on couche ensemble depuis nos 12 ans, c'était en face de la caméra de ta sœur !

Taichi s'énerva à son tour :

- C'est toi qui es dingue ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, comment est-ce que tu peux simplement croire que j'aurais dit ça ! Je ne suis pas complètement débile et je n'ai aucune raison de te faire un coup pareil ! Ta paranoïa et tes soupçons sont injustes, fatigants, et même insultants ! Faudra vraiment que t'apprennes un jour à faire confiance aux gens, et surtout à tes amis !

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous faire confiance un jour alors que vous me faites des coups pareils ! De toute façon vous me gonflez tous, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps voir la suite des horreurs que vous avez à déblatérer sur moi !

Après avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Yamato tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. T.K voulut le suivre, mais Hikari le retint :

- Vu notre implication dans cette histoire, il faut mieux que tu t'abstiennes.

- C'est vrai. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas de NOTRE faute.

Ceci dit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jyou, qui se trouvait toujours devant Mimi, et TK continua :

- On t'a dit au moins une centaine de fois pendant la semaine que tu en faisais trop, et pourtant tu as réussi à encore tout empirer avec le montage !

Mimi allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Jyou intervint avant, se doutant bien que la défense de la jeune femme ne serait certainement pas conforme aux attentes du blond :

- Voyons TK, c'est Mimi ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait volontairement, elle ne cherchait surement pas à nuire à quiconque, elle s'est juste laissée un peu emporter.

Izzy rappela tout de même :

- Emporter ? Tu te rends bien compte que les images qu'elle compte diffuser sur toi pourraient te faire radier de l'ordre des médecins ? Que Yamato pourrait porter plainte contre toi ? Rupture du secret confidentiel et diffamation, sans parler de l'annonce de sa mort qui n'enchantera certainement pas sa maison de production.

- Mais tout le monde verra bien que c'est un montage ! Tu as repris deux fois la même phrase pour répondre à des questions différentes ! À la suite en plus !

- Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de Mimi ! Je suis d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas crédible, mais Daisuke y a cru quand même, donc mon montage n'est pas si mauvais que ça !

Sora s'emporta :

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ce que Mimi te demandait ! Tu aurais du refuser, et tu devrais surtout t'abstenir de prendre la défense de ton montage, qui me fait quand même dire que je suis enceinte du bébé de Matt, et que mon mari est un « lot de consolation » ! Tu imagines les problèmes que je vais avoir avec lui s'il voit ça ?

Taichi fit remarquer :

- Matt a quand même raison quand il dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de raconter ta vie sexuelle devant la caméra, surtout que ça me concernait un peu visiblement et que tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé !

- Non ! Ça ne te concernait pas, et quelle idée tu as eu, Kari, de laisser la caméra tourner !

- Tu ne peux pas nous accuser de tout ! OK on a participé au tournage, mais toi aussi tu as accepté de répondre aux questions, tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de faire changer Mimi d'avis quand elle a une idée en tête !

Jyou leva les mains pour demander le calme, voyant, à l'accusation de TK, que tous allaient bientôt commencer à s'entretuer, se jetant les tords à la figure les uns des autres :

- Du calme voyons ! De toute façon Mimi ne diffusera surement pas ce reportage maintenant qu'on lui a bien expliqué pourquoi elle ne devrait pas le faire, Matt finira par se calmer après quelques temps, chacun pourra lui expliquer sa version des faits, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Taichi rétorqua ironique :

- T'as mangé un bisounours ce matin ? Je ne connais personne de plus rancunier que Yamato, ça va surement lui prendre un moment avant de digérer ça !

- Mais si le reportage ne passe pas à la télé et qu'on lui montre les interviews originales, il n'aura plus de raison de nous en vouloir.

- A part à Sora quand même, précisa Daisuke, avant de recevoir trois claques derrière la tête de Taichi, Ken et Miyako.

Mimi sembla se réveiller et demanda :

- Mais vous êtes tous dingues ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas diffuser ce reportage ? Il va faire sensation et lancer ma carrière de journaliste pour de bon !

Jyou se prit l'arête du nez entre les doigts et grommela quelque chose comme : « ils vont définitivement la tuer », mais la jeune femme continua :

- Vous êtes vraiment des amis lamentables, incapables d'apprécier les efforts que j'ai fais pour mettre sur pieds ce reportage ! Déjà, vous l'avez interrompu juste après le sommaire, et Yamato est partit sans même voir la fin, alors que c'est le premier concerné, tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que je fais, est-ce qu'une soirée en mon honneur c'est vraiment trop demander ?

Sora secoua la tête en soupirant, Taichi se frappa le front devant tant de bêtise, et Hikari se mordit les lèvres. Takeru soupira et dit :

- Ça ne sert vraiment à rien de discuter avec toi, tu es trop centrée sur toi-même pour nous entendre.

Il attrapa son manteau, et se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour, ce qui entama le mouvement que tous attendaient pour partir, chacun ayant perdu l'envie de se rejeter les tords et d'essayer d'expliquer à Mimi quel était le problème puisque celle-ci ne semblait pas pouvoir comprendre.

En partant, Izzy déposa la cassette sur la table basse, sans lever les yeux vers Jyou ni Mimi et se contentant d'un signe de tête en direction des Teenages Wolves, qui regagnèrent chacun leur chambre, Teruo s'exclamant que « Mimi elle savait mettre de l'ambiance dans une fête » et recevant une claque derrière la tête des deux autres.

Jyou récupéra la cassette qu'Izzy avait déposée et la tendit à Mimi en lui disant doucement :

- Je ne vais pas te demander de ne pas diffuser ce reportage, c'est à toi de faire ton choix, et je suis absolument certain que tu feras le bon.

Il s'approcha doucement et lui posa la cassette dans les mains, les retenant un instant :

- Tu n'es pas aussi écervelée qu'ils le pensent, et je sais que ton amitié pour Matt est sincère, au fond de toi tu ne penses pas que ta carrière vaille la peine de blesser un ami. Mais tu dois aussi savoir que quelle que soit ta décision, je la soutiendrais et je serais avec toi, même contre les autres digisauveurs s'il le faut.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit à son tour de l'appartement, sans qu'elle ne trouve quoique ce soit à lui répondre ou à ajouter.

* * *

_Même si les prochains chapitres arriveront très prochainement, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre opinion sur celui ci séparément, parce que selon moi c'est vraiment le Climax de cette fic ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Un grand merci pour les reviews ! Nous sommes toujours très touché par les messages de celles qui suivent notre histoire ! Visiblement les deux derniers chapitres ont bien plu. Sans plus tarder (désolé j'avais oublié de poster la suite, pour me faire rattraper je poste deux chapitres d'un coup !). Donc la suite de notre histoire, avec la scène d'explication pour nos deux héros. A votre avis, la journaliste a t-elle vraiment dépassée les bornes ? Son ami lui pardonnera t-il ? Encore une fois, on attend pleins de reviews de votre part ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le soir de la projection**

En sortant de l'appartement des Teenages Wolves, Mimi ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer chez elle se coucher après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle devait absolument parler à Matt, mais n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller. Elle pensa envoyer un message à Taichi sur son téléphone, mais se ravisa, se disant qu'il ne lui répondrait surement pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour retrouver le blond, elle se laissa guider par ses pas et se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte au parc d'Odaiba, où se trouvait le tramway dans lequel ils étaient revenus du Digimonde.

Elle décida de s'y arrêter un moment, afin de faire le point sur la soirée mouvementée qui venait de se terminer, et de réfléchir aux reproches que ses amis lui avaient adressés.

Elle monta sur le marchepied, et poussa de l'épaule la porte rouillée du tramway qui n'accepta que de s'entrouvrir dans un grincement. Au moment où elle entra, elle aperçu la silhouette de Yamato, assis sur une des banquettes, le regard perdu vers le plafond.

Il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle lorsqu'elle entra, et elle pensa un moment à faire demi-tour, puis prit son courage à deux mains et alla s'assoir à coté de lui.

Le silence sembla s'éterniser et la jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter, mais elle souhaitait que le blond prenne l'initiative de lui parler, comme un premier pas vers la réconciliation. Elle commença donc à s'agiter machinalement, son regard se baladant dans le tramway et elle se mit à gratter le cuir usé de la banquette pour se donner une contenance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit exaspéra le chanteur, qui lui dit :

- Tu es venue pour être sure que ma journée entière soit définitivement pourrie ?

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu m'en veux, les autres m'ont expliqué mes tords, donc si tu veux te défouler en me criant dessus tu peux y aller.

- Non, j'ai déjà trop crié ce soir, après je n'aurais plus de voix pour la tournée.

Mimi lui sourit doucement et lui dit :

- Je suis désolée que ce reportage te choque, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à fait consciente que c'est un ramassis de mensonge, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est ce qui fait vendre et je suis contente que tu le comprennes et que tu me soutiennes malgré tout.

Matt se redressa soudainement et se tourna vers elle :

- Je ne comprends pas, que je te soutienne pour _quoi_ ?

Mimi haussa les épaules d'un air détendu :

- Et bien, que tu acceptes la diffusion, et que tu expliques aux autres que je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me crier dessus après que tu sois parti.

Yamato se leva et se planta face à elle, un air atterré sur le visage :

- Non Mimi, tu n'as rien compris. Je ne veux pas que tu diffuses ce reportage. Je ne veux même pas que tu montres des horreurs pareilles à mon père. Et il est plus qu'hors de question que je prenne ta défense face aux autres.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour, blessée :

- Pourquoi ? Tu connais les enjeux de ce reportage pour moi ! Tu sais à quel point c'est important ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que quelques exagérations te dérangeraient ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu serais la cible de la presse people !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je pensais que nous étions amis ! Que des journalistes sans scrupules racontent n'importe quoi sur moi sans aucune preuve, c'est une chose, mais toi tu es mon amie et tu utilises nos autres amis dans ce reportage ! Tu te fiches peut-être de l'impact que ça aura sur moi puisque je suis une « personnalité publique » et que c'est mon rôle d'être trainé dans la boue par les journalistes, mais est-ce que tu as pensé aux autres ? Jyou, qui risque de perdre son boulot, Sora, qui pourrait perdre son mari ! Non, comme d'habitude tu n'as pensé qu'a toi !

Mimi avait les larmes aux yeux et répondit :

- S'ils ne voulaient pas être exposés au public, ils n'avaient qu'a refusé l'interview ! Je ne les aie pas forcés ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'insister autant qu'avec toi !

Matt eut un rire jaune :

- Mais tu as complètement dénaturé les propos qu'ils ont tenus ! Tu as dis vouloir devenir une vraie journaliste, j'avais compris une journaliste d'investigation, mais en fait tu parlais des journaux à scandales ? Ton reportage, en plus d'être une trahison envers tous tes amis, bafoue l'éthique professionnelle ! Tu vas juste réussir à passer de la potiche d'une émission de cuisine à la garce d'une émission de variété ! Et sans même parler de l'éthique du journalisme, est-ce que tu te souviens de ton symbole ? Où est la sincérité dans ce que tu as fait ?

Mimi fondit en sanglots discrets sans détourner son regard de Matt mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de le dévisager d'un air déçu. Il soupira exaspéré, pesta, puis se retourna en lui disant :

- Grandis un peu, tu es une adulte maintenant.

Puis il partit.


	25. Chapter 25

_Comme promis pour le retard que moi, Alounet, j'ai pris dans la publication je vous poste un second chapitre ce soir ! Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre, ce qui signifie qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un avant la fin de l'histoire... La publication aura prit du temps, mais sachez qu'avec le lapin nous sommes très fier de vous avoir proposé cette histoire qui nous tient particulièrement à coeur. Nous remercions les différents lecteurs et lectrices, les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires. Tout ça pour vous dire que... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le lendemain de la projection**

Le samedi en début d'après-midi, Mimi se rendit dans les studios de la CNN pour proposer son reportage à Hiroaki Ishida. Ce que lui avaient dit ses amis digisauveurs, et surtout Jyou et Matt l'avait fait réfléchir, mais elle voulait tout de même un avis professionnel sur son travail, même si elle n'était plus vraiment sure de vouloir le diffuser, seulement elle ne pouvait pas le lui donner en disant cela, il déciderait probablement de ne même pas le voir.

Elle alla donc dans le bureau de son directeur lui donner la cassette, et partit prendre un café avec les secrétaires pour se tenir au courant des derniers ragots qui circulaient au studio. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait surement à peine le temps de l'avaler avant qu'Hiroaki ne la fasse appeler, et effectivement cela ne traina pas. Elles avaient à peine eu le temps d'aborder la liposuccion supposée d'Hitomi Adachi, présentatrice d'une émission de téléréalité, quand le haut parleur se mit à grésiller et que la voix hurlante du directeur se fit entendre :

- MIMI TACHIKAWA ! Dans mon bureau, et sur le champ !

Les secrétaires la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, de jeter son gobelet désormais vide dans une poubelle, et se dirigea d'un air résigné mais calme vers le bureau du grand patron, croisant au passage Hitomi qui pouffa dans sa direction.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

Hiroaki se tenait debout derrière son bureau, et farfouillait dans une pile de papier d'un air affairé. Il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle entra et lui dit d'un ton sec :

- Ferme la porte.

Ce qu'elle fit, puis elle alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, le laissa fouiller ses papiers quelques minutes puis demanda :

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Oui, ta fiche d'employée, pour en faire des confettis.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

- Ça tombe plutôt bien, je venais te présenter ma démission.

Il l'a regarda, surpris, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil et lui demanda d'un air intéressé :

- Vraiment ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle soupira et répondit :

- Je crois que ce métier de manipulation de l'information n'est pas fait pour moi. J'ai blessé beaucoup de gens en voulant trop en faire pour rendre mon reportage intéressant, et finalement ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges et d'idioties.

Hiroaki lui sourit et répondit :

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais te dire à propos de ce reportage. Tu as manipulé tes amis, et ton patron pour donner une fausse image d'eux à la télévision, et d'un point de vue morale, c'est vraiment mal. Cependant…

Mimi releva la tête, surprise :

- Cependant ?

- Je trouve que tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée pour une débutante. Attention ! Je parle bien sur de la forme, le fond est effectivement lamentable et n'a rien à voir avec du journalisme sérieux. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu pourrais faire un reportage en si peu de temps, et avec si peu de moyens techniques. Tu as réussi à trouver un sujet, à le convaincre, et connaissant ma tête de mule de fils, je me doute que tu as eu du mal, et tu as prouvé que quand tu veux quelque chose, tu es capable de le faire.

- Mais j'ai trahis mes amis et mon éthique pour y arriver.

- Tu étais pressée par le temps et tu as donc décidé de faire dans le vendeur pour arriver à me convaincre et me prouver ta valeur. De plus, ta démission prouve que tu t'es rendue compte que tu n'avais pas agit comme il fallait, vis-à-vis du métier et de tes amis, et reconnaitre ses erreurs a plus de valeur que ne pas en faire du tout.

- De toute façon je ne veux plus travailler dans le journalisme, faire dans le sensationnel pour vendre en trahissant ce à quoi je crois, ou à quoi je tiens.

- Et c'est donc pour ça que tu dois te créer ta propre façon de travailler qui correspondra à tes idées et tes valeurs, tu dois utiliser ta gentillesse et ton cœur pour mettre sur pieds des sujets qui te ressemblent et qui prouveront leurs valeurs par leur authenticité.

- C'est une manière de dire que tu refuses ma démission ?

- Non, je l'accepte. Tu es viré du poste de Madame Cuisine, mais je t'embauche pour une chronique quotidienne de 4 minutes dans l'émission d'informations de 18h, avec évidemment plus de moyens techniques, et ta propre équipe. Avec possibilités d'obtenir des rubriques plus importantes et plus longues si tu fais tes preuves, et dans quelques années, pourquoi pas, être déplacée au journal de 20h.

Mimi réfléchit un instant et demanda :

- Et je serais augmentée ?

- Non.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

Elle se leva, lui serra la main et allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il lui demanda :

- Tu veux récupérer ta cassette ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui fit signe de la main en répondant :

- Non ! Tu peux la jeter !


	26. Chapter 26

_Le voici, le voilà ! Le dernier chapitre, la toute fin ! Notre histoire est enfin terminée. Sachez que l'écriture qui s'est fait en deux temps (février 2010 pour la première partie et décembre 2010 pour la seconde), nous a beaucoup amusé. Le lapin bleu et moi même voulions vraiment mettre en scène nos deux personnages préférés (à savoir donc Yamato et Mimi), dans une belle histoire d'amitié. Car oui, définitivement, Yamato ne finira pas avec Mimi ! Pour nous, seuls les couples Yamato/Taichi et Mimi/Jyou sont possible ! Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à commenter notre histoire intégrale et y laisser un avis positif ou négatif ! Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir nous atteler à reprendre De l'ombre à la lumière._

* * *

**Le lundi suivant**

Yamato c'était rendu au studio de la CNN un peu avant midi pour voir son père et lui demander de refuser de diffuser le reportage de Mimi et en profiter pour déjeuner avec lui. Mais celui-ci étant très occupé il n'avait eu le temps que de le croiser brièvement dans un couloir, où il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire pour ça, lui avait rendu la cassette dudit reportage et était reparti aussi vite, en lui conseillant d'aller assister à la fin de l'émission de Mimi qui était tournée plateau 7.

Souhaitant converser de nouveau avec son amie pour tirer au clair ce que son père lui avait dit à propos du reportage, tenter de mettre les choses à plat entre eux et peut-être sauver ce qu'il restait de leur amitié, le blond se rendit sur le plateau que lui avait indiqué son père.

La jeune femme était bien évidemment là, finissant son émission :

- Et c'est avec grand regret que je ne vous dit pas à demain mais à très bientôt puisqu'il s'agit de mon dernier jour en tant que présentatrice de cette émission, mais que l'on devrait vite se revoir sur cette même chaine. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ! Merci de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps ! XoXo !

- COUPEZ !

Elle enleva son tablier pendant que le réalisateur la félicitait et la remerciait pour son bon travail et que ses collègues la saluaient en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Elle tendait le tablier à une assistante quand elle aperçut Yamato et se dirigea vers lui.

Il la salua et lui demanda :

- Alors c'est bon ? Tu as eu ton poste de reporter ?

Mimi secoua la tête :

- Non, j'ai réfléchi puis demandé que le reportage ne soit pas diffusé. Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne et je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir été assez bête pour vouloir suivre le chemin de tous ces escrocs qui se prétendent journalistes, et d'avoir fait passer ma carrière avant notre amitié.

Matt lui sourit :

- Je me doutais que ce genre de journalisme ne te conviendrait pas, que tu étais trop honnête et intègre pour ça.

Mimi lui rendit son sourire et comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'excuser pour que le blond lui pardonne mais dit quand même :

- Je suis désolée. J'espère que je n'aurais pas créé trop d'ennuis entre toi et les autres.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais dis-moi, mon père ne t'as quand même pas virée ?

- Non pas du tout ! Au contraire, il m'a donné une promotion ! Pas celle que j'attendais, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus griller les étapes, mais d'apprendre petit à petit.

Le chanteur fouilla dans sa sacoche et en retira la cassette que son père lui avait donnée :

- Tiens. Garde là en souvenir des efforts que tu as fait, et comme exemple des erreurs que tu ne devras pas reproduire.

Mimi hésita, puis accepta la vidéo et demanda :

- Tu étais venu m'inviter à déjeuner ? Je veux aller dans un restau très chic et commander un hamburger ! C'est toi qui demanderas et qui paieras !

**FIN**


End file.
